Want You Bad
by kkequestrian
Summary: This is not right...I should not have these feelings for my best friend...especially considering she's my other best friend's girlfriend...and I most certainly should NOT be doing what I'm doing with her...But I just can't help it. I want her too bad.
1. My Best Friend's Girl

Heyyyyy everyone! Yes, I _finally _ have a new story! This one is going to be muchhhhhhhhhhh much longer than Kiss Me Again. However, it has been ispired by yet another song. The one and only, "I Want You Bad" by R5! This is not a story for young children. You have been given fair warning. Enjoy the story! And please please please review? Because I love you? (: Oh, and the characters will be a little...different than in the show. Still the same personalities, just changed a little. And Austin and Dez are best friends with Dallas. (yuck, but hey, I needed it for the story line.) And, they're 18 in this story. But Dallas is 19. Thoughts are in Italics.

Chapter 1: My Best Friend's Girl

_Dallas's POV_

_So I met a girl. Yep, a beautiful girl. Her name is Ally Dawson. She is the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. I'm seriously head over heels for her...wow I sounded like a girl thinking that. But it's only the truth. We've been seeing each other for three weeks now. I was ready to commit to being serious with her, so last night, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes! Now, we'll be spending a lot of time together. So I think now's a good time to introduce her to my best friends. I'm on my way to pick her and her friend up now, then we're meetin Austin and Dez at a cafe in downtown. _

_For some reason, I have an uneasy feeling about her meeting my best friends. I have no idea why. Ally is wonderful, and I know for a fact she'll get along great with my friends. And she's even bringing her friend along to meet me and my friends...so everything should go okay...I hope..._**(A.N./ Dun, Dun, Dun! Mwahahahaha!)**

_Austin's POV_

_So, me and Dez are meeting Dallas at the cafe' to meet his new girlfriend and her friend. I'm not very happy about it, because tonight was supposed to be a night of wild, intense fun. We had planned to go out to a club to dance with some girls and have a few drinks and just have a good time. I even spent $40 getting my fake I.D. for tonight! But nooooo. This dang girl had to go and mess it up by making Dallas go all crazy over her. Seriously...I mean it when I say he's gone crazy. It's to the point, I'd call him a creep if he wasn't my best friend. _

_Oh what do ya know, here comes the devil now. Holy shit who is that girl with him?!_

A beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair ombred with blonde walked in along side Dallas. She had on a stunning black dress that was so simple yet so..._sexy_ for lack of better word. Her hair was curled and cascaded down her back beautifully. Her dress fit tight to her curves, but was modest in length and didn't show off much clevage. As his eyes traveled further down her body, he noticed her legs. And her pretty little feet sporting 5 inch stilleto high heels...red high heels at that.

_Damn sexy legs. I can only imagine what her ass is like with legs like that...Oh no. Dallas is giving me a dirty look. He caught me checking out his girl! Shit, I'm in for it... She thankfully hasn't noticed my stare though. Thank God...she'd probably think I was a weirdo. Not that it should matter...oh who am I kidding it matters a lot. _

I put on my most charming smile and walk up to them.

"Hey Dallas!" I say, and we do our little handshake. The girl laughs at us, a beautiful sound to my ears. I turn my attention towards her.

"And who might you be, pretty lady?" I asked sweetly, looking down at her. Her eyes looked straight into mine and...oh my I have to pay attention or I'll get lost in those beautiful eyes.

"My name's Ally." She said to me in her beautiful angelic voice. "And you are?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little. Damn she looked so cute like that!

"I'm Austin Moon. Dallas' best friend. Our other best friend Dez will be here shortly." I said smiling. "Comon, I got a table for us already." I said and began walking towards where I was previously sitting. To my suprise, I found Dez already there, fighting with some Latino girl.

"Trish? Really? We just got here, and you're already fighting with Dez?" Ally said sounding exasperated.

"You know Dez already?" Dallas questioned. Well, I didn't see that one coming. This Trish girl must be Ally's friend.

Ally turned to both of us and sighed. "Yes, I do. Unfortunately, Trish and Dez have been...well I don't really know what to call it honestly. One minute they hate eachother and the next I'm having to blast my music in my room of the apartment to avoid hearing...sounds..." Ally trails off, blushing and looking down all embarassed. _Ha! She's so cute and innocent...God what's wrong with me?!_

Dallas and I both just laugh and shake our heads as we sit down at the table. Dallas pulls Ally's chair out for her to sit down. _Cheese ball... _

We order our drinks, and I decide to strike up a conversation, since I can tell Dallas is so nervous he doesn't know what to say. I lean forward as I rest my arms on the table towards Ally, who is sitting across from me.

"So, Ally, what are you majoring in in school?" Kind of a boring subject, but at least it might help me figure out a little more about her.

Her whole face became animated as she answered, "Music! I love music. I'm also double majoring in Education...because I also love kids. I want to teach music one day."

Now it was my turn for my face to light up. "Really? That's awesome! I love music. I sing and can play any instrument. I would perform, but I can't write a song to save my life!" I told her, rolling my eyes at the last part and huffing a little. She giggled, and Dallas just looked at her adoringly. Seriously? I told you he is kinda creepy with this girl.

"Well, I have the opposite problem. I can write songs all day long, I just can't perform in front of crowds. I have terrible stage fright. I gave up all hope of performing years ago." Ally informed me. That last part kind of made my heart break a little...that she would give up on her dream. That gave me an idea!

"Hey, I have an idea!" I nearly shouted. Ally laughed at my excitement, while Dallas' eyes bugged out of his head...okay, so my ideas aren't always the greatest and sometimes end up with us in trouble. Or in a lot of trouble. But this idea, this idea was magnificient! "Why don't we work together? You know, like you can write songs and I can perform them? It's a win win situation! And I'll try to help you get over your stage fright, too!"

She looked down at her hands nervously. "Oh I...I don't know about that. I mean, I don't even know if my songs are any good! Trish and my parents are the only ones who have heard any of them, and they only say they like them because they're required to..."

"Oh come on!" I say. "Just give it a shot?"

"Well, okay. I guess we could try it. We can always just stop if it doesn't work out."

"Yes!" I shout as I fist pump the air, getting several odd stares in the process. I just shrug them off and continue to talk to Ally about when and where we can meet to start this new 'partnership.' Dallas is now just staring off into space...he does that a lot when anyone mentions music. He thinks it's really boring. _ I wonder if Ally knows that? Probably not. _


	2. Music Partners and Drunken Naughtiness

**Hey people's! I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have been having to work extra at work because the other girl quit and so...yeah.. Then last week I went and spent a week in Charleston with my really good friend. Yeah...it's too bad we're just "friends". Don't you hate the friend zone? Damn his sexy abs and blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes...I swear, if our lives were a TV show we'd have just as many "moments" as Auslly did. We even almost kissed one night while we were camping out in the woods in the bed of his truck! And his girlfriend really doesn't like me...so that was interesting considering I stayed the whole week at his house and she didn't know I was there till he picked her up from school and BAM! There I was in the truck with him. Bahahahaha. Haha. I'm so evil. Lol.**

**Oh my geerrrdddd thanks for all the reviews guys! Yall are wonderful, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story :) If you ever have any ideas or suggestions or something you want to see happen in the story, feel free to PM me. Or if you just want to fangirl over Aussly or R5! **

**Anyways, I'm done ranting. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Music Partners and Drunken Naughtiness**

_**Austin's POV.**_

Okay, so it's been four days since I met Ally. I think I'm going to text her and see if she wants to meet up to work on this new possibility of a partnership. Dallas is cool with it (thank goodness!) so I know I don't have to worry about him being all mad.

**Bold-Austin**

_Italics-Ally_

**Hey Ally(: Want to meet up to work on a song for our new partnership?**

Haha. I liked the sound of that...partnership...oh good lord this is my best friend's girl and here I am thinking crazy like that! I've really gotta watch myself.

_Heyy Austin! Sure, I'm free in about an hour. I work in my dad's music store in the Mall of Miami. It's called Sonic Boom. There's a practice room here where I write all my songs. Want to meet met there?_

**Sounds good to me. Want me to bring some pizza or something?**

_Pizza sounds great, I'm starved! (:_

Haha this girl is something else, lemme tell you.

**Oki doki! One cheese pizza and a music partner coming right up! C u in an hour! :)**

_Great! C ya(:_

I called in the order for the pizza, then took a quick shower and got ready. By the time I picked up the pizza from the place just down the road from my apartment, I had about 10 minutes to get to Sonic Boom...and I had no idea how to get there once I was in the mall.

Thankfully, I found it just in time. I walked in the doors with the pizza box in one hand and a bag with a bottle of wine in the other hand. Classy right? Pizza and wine. Just what to musical partners would do on a practice night...eat pizza and drink wine...I hope.

"Hey, beautiful!" I say flirtatiously, putting on the most charming smile I can manage.

"Hey Austin!" She says, coming out from behind the counter and smiling right back at me. "Here, let's take that upstairs to the practice room." she said, gesturing towards the food and wine I had in my hands. I nodded, and followed her silently up the stairs that were in the far right corner of the store. We walked into the little room that had nothing but a cabinet, a book shelf, a couch, a very very old TV, and a piano.

"Wow this place looks like it could use some cheerfulness." I say as I scan the room. My eyes land on her face, and she looks really worried.

"Do you not like it? I mean we can use the downstairs piano if you'd rather, because it's nicer and the downstairs isn't so old looking and has a lot of newer stuff and is roomier and we can use the comfy benches if we need and..."

I looked at her bemusedly as she kept rambling on. Finally, I stepped forward so we were inches apart and I put one hand on her shoulder and with the other hand pressed one finger to her lips to shush her. "Ally, it's okay. This room is perfect for what we need it for. I was just thinking it could use a little work. Maybe I'll help you update it sometime." I said looking straight into her eyes, ending with a big Cheshire cat smile. I removed my hands and she smiled up at me. We were still dangerously close.

"That would be awesome Austin. Thanks" She said quietly, still looking into my eyes. Then she looked down, suddenly seeming to realize how close we were standing. She moves over to sit on the piano bench, and I plop down right beside her on it, so close that our thighs and knees are pressed together, as well as our arms. I know, I know. I have no respect for personal space when it comes to this girl. She looked at me slightly surprised at my nearness, but then decided to just shrug it off and began to play. There was a brown book sitting on the piano, and she was reading notes out of it.

"Okay, so I have written tons of songs but I haven't heard you sing yet so I don't know which ones will work best with your voice. So, let's hear it, Moon." She said, looking at me mischievously. I returned her mischievous smile, and began to play a song called Wanted by Hunter Hayes on the piano, then began singing. Ally stared at me in what I was hoping was amazement, considering the shocked expression on her face. I stared right into her eyes as I went into the chorus, and before I knew it I had finished the song. Damn her eyes that are so easy to get lost in that just make my brain melt to mush!

"Austin that...that was absolutely incredible!" Ally says after I hit the last note, never pulling her eyes off mine. "I can't believe you haven't ever performed! Oh my, girls are gonna go crazy if they ever hear you sing a song of your own that's even remotely similar to that one!" Ally said, giggling like a school girl at the end of her sentence.

"Would it make you go crazy?" I heard myself asking her before I could stop myself. Shit...why did I just do that? Okay, I'll just smirk so she thinks I'm being flirtatious and silly. Her reaction shocked me even more, though.

"Maybe." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear, biting her lip and looking so dang sexy.

"Well then maybe I want to sing more songs like that." I said, continuing with my smirk.

She full out laughed this time. "Okay, lover-boy. A song like that, you got it!" She said as she reached for her book and flipped through it, looking for a song I suppose. "Okay, this song should work. It's called Fallin' For You, and it's got a really sweet message but it's a little more upbeat. I'll show you how it goes, then you can try it, okay?" I nodded, and she began playing.

**(A.N./Plays the song. I'm just too lazy to look up the lyrics right now. Lol.)**

I look at her, astonished. My lord, this girl is GOOD! "Ally, that song is so cool! It's perfect!" I say, and get so caught up in the moment I pull her to me in a bone crushing hug. She seems really surprised at first, but then relaxes and throws her arms around my neck, hugging me back. I let go after about 10 seconds, thinking if I hold on any longer I won't let her go. She smiles up at me.

"I'm glad you like it. Okay, so you try it now." I worked on matching my voice to the lyrics for about 15 more minutes, before I felt my stomach growl. I looked at Ally, and she busted out laughing.

"Come on Blondie, let's eat some pizza." She said, still laughing.

"Blondie? How many nick names you gonna give me in one night?" I asked with a silly smirk on my face. She just giggled in response, and pulled some paper plates and some napkins out of the cabinet.

"Got any glasses?" I asked her, holding the wine bottle up and pointing at it.

She nodded and reached on her tip toes. I could tell she couldn't quite reach them though, so I stood up and went over to her. I pushed my body up against the back of hers, and reached for the glasses myself. I heard her breath hitch as she felt me up against her, and smirked in response. I moved back slightly so I wasn't pressed up against her anymore and she whipped around to see me, holding the wine glasses she was reaching for and a huge smirk on my face. She blushed deep red and looked down, moving to where the pizza was on the floor and sitting down. I laughed and walked to sit down beside her.

I poured some wine into each of our glasses, filling the glasses both about half way up.

"Umm, Austin?" She said, sounding kind of weary.

"Yeah?" I asked, bunching my eyebrows together and looking at her concerned.

"I, um...I'm not a very good drunk." She whispered, barely audible, looking down at the ground.

I laughed. "How can you 'not be a good drunk' Ally? There's no difference between 'good' and 'bad' drunks. If you're drunk you're drunk! And plus, we don't have to get drunk. I just thought we could enjoy a glass or two of wine." I finished reassuringly.

"No I, uh...I just get extremely...I don't even know how to say this without sounding terrible." She groaned exasperatedly, running her hands down her face.

"Chill, Alls. It's okay." I smiled down at her.

"Alls? Now I have a nickname too?" she giggled smiling back up at me. I shrugged.

"Guess so! Now, let me have some of that pizza!" I said greedily, rubbing my hands together in anticipation. Ally completely lost it in fits of giggles at my childishness. I couldn't help but smile, her laugh is so contagious.

-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-

Thirty minutes later, Ally and I had both had three glasses of wine each and the whole box of pizza. I was buzzed, but to say Ally was tipsy would be the understatement of the year. I was currently laid out on the ground beside Ally, laughing at absolutely nothing. I could feel Ally's body shaking with laughter beside my own. Suddenly, she leaned onto her side and propped her head up with one arm. I immediately stopped laughing at her change in position, and just looked up at her.

"Austin?" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Do you...do you think I'm pretty?" She questioned quietly, throwing me completely off guard.

Okay...I have to be careful how I answer this. I want her to know I think she's gorgeous, but I don't want her to know I like her like that. I want her to know that she's beautiful though and not think I don't think she's pretty.

"Ally, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. Not to mention you are incredibly fun to hang out with, and how easy it is to be around you. I feel like I've known you my whole life and I could tell you anything and everything, and I wouldn't feel the least bit scared you'd go tell anyone. You're personality just makes you even better. You are seriously beautiful Ally, there's no denying that." I said truthfully, looking into her eyes the whole time. She smiled at me and blushed a little at my complimenting her.

"Thanks" She whispered yet again. "Do you...think I'm sexy?" She asked now a little more confident. She began running her finger down my chest, my abs, ending at my jeans and going back up again. I gulped, willing myself to stay calm. I could help the bulge that was starting to grow in my pants though as she continued to touch me in such a seemingly _sensual_ way, and staring into my eyes waiting to know if I thought she was sexy.

"Hell yeah." I finally croaked, my voice coming out huskily. It was her turn to smirk.

"Well..." she started. She suddenly moved so that now she was straddling my hips, on her hands and knees above me. She leaned in closer to my face and whispered, "How about now?" Instead of waiting for my answer, she nibbled on my ear and I let out a gasp/moan in response. She giggled and moved down to where she was kissing my neck right under my ear. I knew she didn't know this, but that spot was so sensitive. I groaned loudly, and she pulled her face to right in front of mine, eye to eye, nose to nose...almost lip to lip.

"Are you a naughty boy, Austin?" she questioned seductively. I could feel her breath of my lips.

"Mmhhmm." I whimpered under her, barely able to contain myself due to her complete sexiness.

"Then let's be bad together." She whispered right on my lips, so that I could feel her lips move against my own. I couldn't help it anymore, I captured her lips with my own in a searing hot kiss. I pulled her body down roughly, so that she was no longer on her hands and knees but completely on top of me. As I did so, I groaned as her hips landed roughly on mine, grinding our cores together. She lifted her face slightly away from mine to look at me with a sexy grin.

"You like that, baby?" She questioned with a smirk. I nodded helplessly as she continued to grind her hips into my own, my hard on now raging and ready to go completely.

"Oh, fuck Ally..." I moaned loudly as my hips bucked up to meet hers.

She giggled and put her hand on my chest. "Calm down, big boy. We'll get there." She said before leaning down to put her face right in front of mine and whisper "after we get our clothes off."

Oh God. I'm done. This girl, will officially be the end of me.

I agreed without hesitation. I reached for her tiny black tank top that was wearing (which barely covered anything anyways, by the way) and pulled it over her head, revealing a sexy red lacy bra.

"Mmmmmm." is all I said before I reached up and left wet, sloppy kisses from the bottom of her bra all up the middle of her cleavage. She sighed in enjoyment. I wasted no time in reaching around and unclasping her bra. Her body was so perfect, it amazed me.

"Now it's my turn." She said sexily, grinning up at me. I sat up enough that she could get my shirt off, and once it was off she moved her hands to my jeans. She undid my belt buckle, and teased me with the soft touch of her fingertips right above my pants line.

"Ally..." I growled, unable to take the teasing any more. She understood the warning, and unbuttoned my jeans. She helped me shimmy out of them, leaving me in my boxers.

"Now, this isn't too fair is it?" I said as I leaned back down onto her, running my hand down one of her sides. "You have to take something else off now, too." I reached sat back to my previous position and undid the button on her short jean shorts. When I got them all the way off her, my eyes feasted on the sight of this incredibly sexy girl wearing nothing but a red, lacy thong. I put my mouth on her ear and nibbled it for a moment before whispering huskily to her. "You really are a bad girl, aren't you?" She just grinned up at me. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, I was pulling her pretty little thong to the side with one hand and began pumping my fingers in her entrance. She made the sexiest damn face as she moaned loudly. I grinned, knowing I was giving this girl a vast amount of pleasure. However, I decided to make it even better. So I removed my fingers. She glared at me, wondering why I had stopped. I scooted back so that I was no longer on top of Ally, but in between her legs. I then began pulling her pretty little thong off with my teeth, making her gasp in surprise. When I got them off, I decided to play a little dirty."Spread them." I demanded. I guess she found it sexy, because she giggled and did as I asked. I then licked all the up her inner thigh on her right leg, all the way up to her entrance. Then, I just stopped. She huffed, seemingly getting impatient. I counted to five in my head, then my tongue darted out of my mouth and began to flick around her little bundle of nerves. She moaned really really loud this time, making me almost lose control of my self. When I could tell she was getting close to climaxing, I pulled away from her. She glared at me once more, but I continued anyways and climbed my way back up her body so we were once again face to face. I got in her face again, "Finish your job. Undress me." I demanded again, since she seemed to like it. The fact that she like that turned me on even more, if that's even possible. She happily obliged, and soon I was on top of her once again, both of us completely naked. She reached down and grabbed my member, making me moan loudly.

"Condom." she said, reaching beside her into my forgotten jeans pocket.

"How'd you know I'd have one?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side like a little puppy.

"For situations like this." She stated simply, as she began putting it on me.

"You do know this isn't something I do often, right?" I questioned. This brought her to look me in the eyes. "I actually, uh, have only slept with one girl. And I was so totally plastered that I don't even remember any of it. Friends slipped roofies into my drink..." I trailed off. **(A.N./ got this idea after watching the Hang Over 2 with my brother yesterday! XD )**

She smiled up at me and pulled my face to her, capturing my lips into another sensual kiss. Then she whispered in my ear, "Good. Because I've never done this before."

I was in complete shock. How could she have never done this before, yet be so fucking good at it?! Plus, Dallas said they had slept together already!

"What do you mean you've never done this before?" I questioned her.

"I've really never done this before, Austin. I'm a virgin." She said, looking away and blushing deep red.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." I whispered, pulling her face towards mine. Dallas is a fucking lying bastard and I'm glad Ally doesn't know what all he's told me. "If it weren't for my idiot friends, I'd still be a virgin too. I think it's a good thing." I said softly, as I brushed my hand through her hair that was fanned out all around her head. She smiled up at me thankfully.

"You've got to be the sweetest man alive." she whispered as she reached a hand up to run through my blonde hair. She played with the ends of it as she whispered the next part, "and so damn sexy at the same time."

I looked her in her lust clouded eyes and asked her, as serious as could be, "Are you ready for this?" She nodded, and I positioned myself to her entrance. I entered her slowly, to be sure not to hurt her. I wasn't exactly sure what I needed to do to make it as enjoyable as possible for her, considering the only other times I had sex I was completely plastered, like I said before. Yes...I said time_s._ Because the girl followed me around for weeks afterward, stalking me and trying to get me to remember any of that night by telling me every little detail. Every. Fucking. Detail. Anyways, that was all about three months ago.

As the pain subsided and Ally began to moan sounds of pleasure, I began to thrust in and out of her at a fast, steady rhythm.

She moaned loudly, and I groaned too.

"Say my name."

"Oh, Austin." She moaned. Damn she's so fucking sexy. The rest of the time, when she'd say my name, I swear my heart would skip a beat. It just sounded so right.

So as we lay side by side under a blanket Ally had grabbed off the couch and I pulled her close to me and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, I made sure to tell her just how it made me feel when she says my name.

"When you say my name Ally, it's like my heart skips an entire beat completely and all that matters is you. It makes me want to do things to you that I've never desired so much in my life. It makes me...it makes me want to love you." She looked at me in shock, but then just smiled and nuzzled her face into my chest.

"You're the best man I've ever met, _Austin." _She whispered before falling asleep, making sure to say my name extra sexy.

_God...I know neither of us are exactly sober...but it's a good thing neither of us are wasted either. Because we'll both remember this in the morning. Oh shit...we'll both remember this in the morning...maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

My thoughts were cut off by peaceful sleep, with dreams of nothing but me and Ally.

**Okay so anyways, tell me what you think! Too cheesy at the end, or just enough cheese? Good enough sex scene or do I need to do a better job at that? How'd everyone enjoy the chapter over all? **

**Yall are doing awesome with the reviews, keep them coming. I need at least 25 before I'll update again! We'll be getting more into the plot line in the next chapter...just remember, the sexual tension has just begun between Austin and Ally. It's no where near satisfied...if it ever can be satisfied ;p**

**Questions to think about:**

**How do you think Ally will react when she wakes up in the morning? Or Austin? Will they regret what they've done?**

**Will Dallas find out about their little...ahem...'friends with benefits' night?**

**Review, review, review guys! Love you all! xoxoxoxox**

**-Paige**


	3. Our Dirty Little Secret

**HEYYYYYY! Yall...make my life so much better. Lol. For real(: Thanks for all the reviews! Yall are just amazing(: You all did wonderful with the reviews! I can't thank you enough!**

**I know some of yall are wanting Austin and Ally together like immediately...and I'm sorry to say but that's not gonna happen. Their beautiful relationship will develop over time. Be patient! :D lol**

**Oh, and in case you haven't already, you should really check out Not For A Moment's stories. She is an amazing writer, and I just love her stories. All of them! And so will you (: **

* * *

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter, and keep any ideas coming! (:**

**Chapter 3: Our Dirty Little Secret**

_**Austin's POV.**_

I wake up to the offending glare of the sun burning right into my eyes. My back is killing me, and as I start to really wake up, I realize it's because I slept on the floor all night. All the memories of last night come flooding back to me, and a smile pulls at my lips. I can still feel Ally in my arms beside me, and I can tell she's still asleep by her deep, calm breathing. I open my eyes and look down at her gorgeous face, before my eyes feast on the sight of the rest of her insanely perfect body.

Then reality hits me.

I just slept with my best friend's girl.

_I SLEPT WITH MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND!_

I'm so in for it.

"Ally...Ally wake up." I say softly, nuding her as I do so. She groans, then looks up at me. She looks confused at first, then immediately a look of recognition and remembering flashes across her features.

"um..." she starts out, and begins blushing like crazy. She frantically pushes up off of me, and rushes around to find a shirt or something. I see my tshirt lying beside me, so I reach out and grab it, then toss it to her. She thanks me quietly before tugging it over her head. I'm still under the blanket she pulled out of the closet last night, but I'm now sitting up. She sits on the couch looking very uncomfortable.

"Look, Ally..." I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Don't you dare say your sorry." she says sternly. "I remember exactly what happened. It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

I look deep into her eyes, and its almost as if I'm staring into her soul. I'm searching for what emotion she's feeling, hoping it's anything but regret.

"Do you regret everything?" I asked her softly, just loud enough that she could hear me. I couldn't bear to look into her eyes as she answered me, so I looked down, feeling pretty ashamed at myself, considering I stole the virginity of my best friend's girl...not even considering the fact that I think I'm falling for her.

"No." her definitive answer caused me to snap my head up in an instant, to look into her eyes and see if she was lying. I couldn't detect even the slightest hint of a lie, though.

"You're not?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. She giggled, and now I'm even more confuse.

"You do know how adorable you look when you do that, right?" She sputtered in between cute, girly giggles. I smiled wide at her, but then my eyebrows scrunched together again. She took the cue to answer my question.

"Although I know that what we did was wrong, I honestly don't think I would have _wanted _to lose my virginity to anyone else. You were so sweet and gentle, and I think I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much with anyone else but you, Austin. I guess because I trust you so much, even though I have no idea why...I mean I know we only met a little while ago, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. And I consider you one of my best friends, right beside Trish. So, I'm happy it was you. My bestfriend." She finished with a smile, a firm finality clear in her voice.

I smiled back at her, but couldn't help but feel hurt and..._annoyed _at the same time. I really really like her, and she has no idea. She thinks I just wanted to have sex with her because I wanted her body. But it's more than that to me...I can't exactly say that though, can I? Because she's my best friend's girl.

"_Those would be some damn awesome lyrics" _I think to myself. Hey, maybe I can manage to pull a song together that will tell her how bad I want her! Hmmm...it's an idea. My thoughts are interupted by Ally's voice though, before I can further develop the idea.

"Do you? Regret it, I mean?" She questions, now fiddling with the hem of my shirt that reached the middle of her thigh.

I shake my head and get up, pulling my boxers off the ground and sliding them on quickly before going to sit beside her on the couch. "If you don't regret it Alls, I don't regret it." I said seriously, then smiled at her with my most convincing smile. She grinned back up at me, and her eyes danced. She threw her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, returning her hug.

"Good!" she mumbled into my chest before pulling away. "Now I'm gonna get dressed and go back home to get ready the day. Then I'll be back to open the store. Want to come back around 3 this afternoon and work on the song?" She questioned.

"Sure. Want me to drive you home real quick?" I offered, hoping to God she'd say yes. I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. In fact, if it was up to me I'd never let her leave my side.

She smiled at me and said, "Yeah, that would be great."

(Page Break)

_**Ally's POV. **_ (FINALLY!)

It's been two weeks since I slept with Austin. Two weeks of keeping this massive secret from Trish, my best friend, and from my boyfriend. I could never tell Dallas, he'd completely freak. I'd have to keep this to myself. It's also been two long weeks of trying to convince myself that all the sparks and insane amounts of electricity that flow through my veins every time Austin and I touch are just my imagination. Which is super difficult to do, considering Austin seems to have no respect of personal space, at least when it comes to me. I can't help but feel attracted to him. He's damn sexy with his curious chocolate eyes, his seriously defined abs, his blonde hair that flops just the right way...

Oh God. I'm doing it again. It's only because I had sex with him! It has to be! Before that, sure I thought Austin was good looking, but I have Dallas. Now, I still have Dallas. Nothing has changed, and yet, everything has. I can't explain it. I feel so...bored with Dallas. I really like Dallas, he's so sweet to me and does everything a boyfriend should do. I've met his parents, he's met mine. He takes me out and buys me sweet gifts. He sends me flowers randomly, and sometimes he'll leave little notes around my apartment to find.. It's just... sometimes he seems almost _too _perfect, you know? And we haven't done anything more than a sweet, short kiss on the lips. It's like, he's nervous to do anything else. And it's driving me crazy. I've never been this way before but...Austin makes me want to be _**bad. **_I don't want to leave Dallas, I think we're great together. But I don't feel that...that **need** when I'm with him. His touch doesn't make my heart leap out of my chest, and my skin burn like a raging fire. I get cutsie little butterflies with Dallas, wheras I feel like I'm going to explode with lust and desire any time Austin so much as looks at me with that look that lets me know he's thinking of that night, and how he wants it to happen again. He doesn't think I know, but I do. I can read him like a book, for some reason. I know exactly what he feels like though, because I think Austin knows I want it to happen again, too.

It's so wrong, what I'm about to do. But I know it's what I want. I _**need**_ this. I **_need_** him to touch me. That's why I'm sitting in the practice room now, pacing back and forth waiting on his arrival. I want this so badly, and I know he does as well. It's oh so wrong, but it sure feels oh so right...

Just as I'm replaying the memories of that night, of how wonderful it felt to have his hands all over me, Mr. Handsome himself walks through the door. He sees me sitting on the couch and smiles at me, coming over to sit next me. And I mean _right _next to me.

"Whats up?" He asks casually, as he throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his side. I'm used to this, so I just relax into his side and take a deep breath. I turn slightly, just enough so that I can look up into his eyes.

"Austin, I need to talk to you about something. I don't know how you're going to react for sure...but I think you feel the same way. So, here goes." I start nervously. "Austin, I can't stop thinking about that night two weeks ago. It's driving me insane. I really really like Dallas, and I don't want to leave him." A confused look is written on Austin's face, and he looks like he's about to say something, but I cut him off. "Just hear me out." He nods, so I continue. "Every time you touch me, it feels like my body's been set ablaze. It's an insatiable feeling of desire that Dallas just isn't cutting it for. He doesn't make me _**feel **_the way you do. I need...I need your touch. I need it. It's an addiction I don't think I can break. I want you Austin..." I trailed off, and hooked one arm around his neck and ran my other hand up his thigh slowly. He gulped, and I guessed what I was doing was turning him on. I whispered the next part, just loud enough that he could hear me. "I want you bad, Austin." He gulped again, and seemed to be pondering what I just said. I hope he caught on to what I was implying...

"So..." he started, his voice coming out huskier than he probably meant for it to. He moved me in one swift motion to wear I was stradling his lap, and my face was right above his. He looked me in the eyes as his hands ran up and down my thighs excruciatingly slow, and my hands tangled into his hair. "You're suggesting that we be...best friends, with benefits?" he questioned, sounding oh-so-sexy. I had to fight back a moan as his hands traveled even higher up my thighs, making me shiver. He smirked at my reaction, and did it again.

"Yes." I squeaked out. "And no one can know but me and you." I leaned down close to his ear, and his hands moved up to the hem of my shirt, and as he began sliding them underneath the material, I whispered "It can be our dirty little secret."

_**And finished! ohhh la la! Things are about to get really sexy up in here! ;D What did ya'll think? The story is just getting started. I've already got so many great ideas, and even the plot twist is all planned out! Now, it's just up to you and your reviews! You all did so amazing last time, so the goal for this chapter is gonna just be 18. Okay?(: Review my loves! **_

_**Oh and does anyone know what episode of Austin and Ally will air next? Is there a promo out yet? I wasn't that impressed with Freaky Fridays and Fiction to be honest. Hopefully the next episode will be more in line with the plot line they had been leading up to...anyone else agree?**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-Paige**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Things You Do To Me

_**Hey again my loves :) How are all of you? I hope wonderful, because you make me feel wonderful with all your reviews! I responded to as many as I could, and I'm so appreciative for every review, follow, and favorite! **_

_**So...this chapter has steamy sexual content. Just it's long...like, really long. The plot is just getting started! SO enjoy the sexiness, and pick up on every detail, because it's all important to understand the mystery later...yes, the plot twist will make this story into a thriller mystery! Especially focus on what Austin keeps thinking about how weird Dallas is with Ally...have any ideas what could happen? Tell me what you think the clues are leading up to!**_

_**Read on! ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: yeah...I don't own Austin and Ally...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Things You Do To Me**_

**Austin's POV.**

Okay, so it's been two weeks since Ally and I slept together. It's been on my brain 24/7, obviously. Another obvious thing, I haven't been able to keep my hands off of her. I try to tame myself as much as possible while around Dallas, but thankfully we can just play off our constant close proximity as how close of friends we are. Yeah...best friends...yayyyyy. Note the sarcasm. It's not that I don't love being friends with Ally...I'm glad we're friends. It's just...I wish we could be so much more. I think she thinks I only want her for her body. It's far from that. Everytime her and Dallas are together, it rips my heart to a million pieces, because I know, I just _know, _that I could give her so much more than he ever could. It's terrible, because Dallas is my best friend. I hate to be so degrading to him. But honestly? The dufus doesn't even like music, and music is Ally's life! Dallas hates pickles, Ally loves pickles! Ally likes to go do things and interact with lots of people, even though she's shy at first, and Dallas never wants to go anywhere with her. He wants to keep her all to himself. Sometimes when Trish, Dez, and I ask her if she wants to hang out, she says Dallas says she can't, because she needs to just stay hanging out at the apartment with him!It's really creepy the way he is with her honestly...and if he wasn't one of my best friends, I'd think he was stalking her. I mean, he's becoming seriously possessive over her...it grosses me out. I wonder if it bothers her? But I haven't asked her, because I figure if she wants to talk about it, she'll say something.

So, I've spent all this morning walking along the beach, trying to clear my head. I want to go talk to Ally and make sure she know's I didn't just want to have sex with her for her body, but because I really, really like her. But you see, I'm treading over a mine field here, and I have to step very cautiously, because I don't want her to think I'm trying to sabatoge her and Dallas's relationship. Because I'm not. I just...ugh I just want to be clear with her, so she doesn't think I used her, you know?

Sometimes, I feel as if she might already know this. The way she looks at me sometimes, as if she can see right through me. The way when we're all together, hanging out, and I see that look in her eyes, and I know she's thinking about what happened. Sometimes when I can tell she's thinking about it, her eyes cloud over with what looks like guilt. This is typically when Dallas has a firm, loving (what I call possessive) arm around her waist and is being super sweet to her. Other times, when Dallas is being weird (and what I deem creepy) with her and not giving her any physical attention, but rather just staring at her in silence, I see a look of _longing _and _lust _in her eyes when she looks at me. This, obviously, drives me absolutely wild inside. I want to just pounce on her right then and there and have my way with her every time. But, sadly, I can't. Sigh...

So anyways, that's how I've found myself walking through the doors of Sonic Boom. I don't see Ally behind the counter, so I assume she's in the practice room.

I waltz in to see her perched on the sofa, looking like she's deep in thought. She looks up at just the right time and sees me, and I flash my best smile at her. It's natural, really. She just makes it so easy to smile when I'm in her presence. So I walk over to her and plop down on the couch right beside her.

"What's up?" I casually ask, while slipping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her into my side. I know I'm too close for what normal people would consider acceptable, but I like the little surprised look she gets on her face when I'm so close in proximity to her, then the look of satisfaction that spreads across her features. Then she smiles, and God I love that smile.

"Austin, I need to talk to you about something. I don't know how you're going to react for sure...but I think you feel the same way. So, here goes." She says, turning slightly so she can look straight into my eyes while she talks. I'm beyond confused now, and all my hard thinking on the beach is going to waste just sitting in my head, but I decide to hear her out first. I nod my head so she knows I'm listening, and she continues. "Austin, I can't stop thinking about that night two weeks ago. It's driving me insane. I really really like Dallas, and I don't want to leave him." A confused look is written on my face now, I can tell. I start to ask why she's saying this to me, that I know she thinks I only used her but I actually really like her, however I'm not going to let it sabotage her relationship with Dallas and cause the friendship she and I have built to go down the drain, but she cuts me off before the words escape. "Just hear me out." I nod again, and she once again continues. "Every time you touch me, it feels like my body's been set ablaze. It's an insatiable feeling of desire that Dallas just isn't cutting it for. He doesn't make me _****__**feel **_the way you do. I need...I need your touch. I need it. It's an addiction I don't think I can break. I want you Austin..." She trails off, and hooks one arm around my neck and ran her other hand up my thigh tantalizingly slowly. Oh God, the things she's doing to me. All responsibility and knowledge of what is right and how I should be stopping this, flies out the window at her sensual touching. I gulp, and try to clear the fog in my head so I can at least _attempt _to think with my brain again... But before the haze even begins to clear, she whispers in my ear; "I want you bad, Austin."

My mind is attempting to process this, and I think I understand what she's implying. But just to be sure...

"So..." I begin, but then decide I can't take it anymore and need to feel her closer to me. So I pick her up and move her into a straddling position on my lap in one swift motion. I smirk, feeling satisfied at her response of me now running my hands up and down her thighs, and continue: "You're suggesting that we be...best friends, with benefits?" I continue moving my hands on her thighs, this time moving them farther north on her legs. She shivers under my touch and bites her lip, making me assume she's fighting to not moan. This makes me smirk even more, and I do it again while I wait on her response.

"Yes." She answers, her voice coming out at a much higher octive than normal. "And no one can know but me and you." She continues, then leans down so her mouth is brushing my ear, sending shivers down my spine. In anticipation of what she's going to say, I absentmindedly being to move my hands to the hem of her shirt and slip my hands underneath the material of it. Finally, she whispered "It can be our dirty little secret."

I lost all self control at this moment. In 5 seconds flat, I had her shirt off and flipped our position so that I was now on top of her on the couch. She stares at me shocked for a moment, before she grins mischeviously.

"So, I take that as a yes?" she questions in a sexy tone, as she unbottons the button on my jeans.

I smirk, "You can take that as a _hell yes_, baby." She giggles a naughty school girl kind of giggle, and my hormones are going extra crazy now. God...the things this girl does to me...

I sit up so I'm straddling her hips and yank my shirt up over my head, then lean back down to place lustful, passionate kisses on her cherry red lips. Lips that I've been dying to feel on my own for the last two weeks, and that I've fallen asleep and dreamed about several times. I slide one hand under her back and unsnap her bra clasp, throwing it off somewhere carelessly into the room. I remove my lips from her lips and begin a trail of wet kisses and occasional nipping until I reach her perfect mounds. I grin up at her devilishly, before I begin sucking and flicking her nipple with my tounge, causing her to moan in ecstacy. This fuels my fire, the burning desire I've been attempting to hide these last two weeks. I attack both of her mounds ravishly with my mouth, before I continue my trail down her abdomen, leaving a long row of kisses right above the waist of her skirt, before I pull her skirt off her completely. She's now left with nothing but a lacey, red thong underneath me, and with her gorgeous hair fanned out around her head, the pink tinge on her cheeks, and her panting in anticipation, she was the most stunning sight I'd ever seen. I lean back over her and put my lips to hers again, letting them brush against hers as I speak. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Ally Dawson. I've never laid eyes on a prettier sight in my whole life." I feel her lips pull up into a smile, before I capture them with my own in another dangerously tempting kiss. As my lips continue their dance with her's, my hands glide down her curvaceous body, down to remove her thong. It joins the rest of the clothes, strewn carelessly across the floor. She pulls away suddenly, and pulls a pouty face. I cock my head to the side confusedly, and she laughs before telling me, "I think it's my turn to take off your clothes now." I do my best to continue breathing steadily as she slowly, tantalizingly runs her fingers down my chest, traces over my abs, then across the waistline of my jeans. I groan, growing impatient with her teasing, and she helps me shimmy out of my jeans and boxers all at once. I look back down at her, but she's pouting at me again. "What is it, Als?" I question lovingly (probably too lovingly), and she smiles at me, but I don't miss that mischevious look dancing in her eyes.

"You did all the work last time..."she begins, running her hands all over my abs again, causing my breathing to shallow. "Let me make you happy this time." Oh. My. God. This girl is fucking amazing. She leans up to kiss my neck then puts her lips to my ears, "You know, save a horse ride a cowboy." She suggest huskily. Oh God, I'm done. I whimper and lay back onto the other side of the couch so she can crawl on top of me now, relenting to giving into her every wish. How could I not?

As she begins to touch me all over, I can't help but think how angelic she looks above me. But all trace of her daily innocent facad have dissapeared, and the seemingly angelic lover pleasuring me with her sweet, cherry lips is now a down right sexy vixen. She's looking at me deviously now, and I think I have an idea of what she's going to do next. She crawls back up my body, placing her palms on the couch on either side of my head, straddling me from above on her hands and knees. She places a passionate kiss on my lips, before slamming her hips down on mine, sliding down over my member with force. We both moan loudly, and I can't help but let my hands grip her hips and guide her to do the action again. She does, and I'm flying high on Cloud 9. She's so tight around me, and this position is making the angle so much better than usual, and it's so much more enjoyable now that Ally's actually enjoying it as much as I am. She's moaning my name, and I can't help but think that every time she says my name it's pulling me a little closer to heaven. Our breathing is mixing in and I can hear her whispering moans of "oh yes, Austin. Mhhmmm yes." and other sounds of delight and pleasure of drawing me dangerously close to my climax. I can tell she's close, and when I feel her begin to shake against me, I let go and succumb to my orgasm too. She collapses on top of me, breathing heavily, and lays her head on my chest. As my breathing starts to slow, I begin to stroke her hair, running my finger through it as she draws aimless circles on my chest with her fingertips.

I'm the first to break our comfortable silence.

"Ally, that was...amazing." I state, grinning like a mad man at the beautiful girl lying on my chest. She props her chin up on my chest so she can look at me properly, and her face splinters into a mile wide smile as well.

"Agreed." She admits, giggling afterwards. "Thank you Austin." She whispers, her face suddenly taking a serious tint to it. I want to say something now, anything so she knows she's not just a fling to me, but the words have left my brain, and all I can do is pull her into my embrace once again before she'll have to leave. Her head still on my chest and my hands having resumed their earlier task of running through her hair, she whispers to me "This really gives me inspiration for a great song." I chuckle at this; leave it to Ally to find having sex secretly, in a very scandalous situation nontheless, with her best friend as inspiration for a song. She giggles too. "So what do you say we find our clothes and write this newly inspired song from your incredible experience with _The Austin Moon?_" I ask cockily, and she bursts into another fit of laughter, before rolling off of me and standing up, putting her hands on her naked hips and looking down at me condecendingly. "Alright, Mr. Egomaniac." I can't help but laugh at the look of faked exasperation she was giving me, as my eyes wandered all over her delicious body, soaking every part of her into my memory. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, giving me an excellent view of her exquisite backside.

Oh, hot _damn._

I gathered my thoughts quickly though, as she was already dressed and sitting at the piano bench, beginnig to play a few notes on the old, rickety piano. Alright, after I get dressed and make millions off our hit song we're about to write, I'm buying her a new piano. Scratch that, I'll redecorate this whole room for her. Or, maybe I can build her a mansion and have a huge musical theater in it and we can live there forever and...damn there I go sounding like a girl again. Damn Dez and his stupid ass cick flick obsession..

I scramble to get my clothes on in record time, and slide onto the piano bench, making sure to press my body up against Ally's. She looks over at me and smiles quickly, but I her attention soon drifts back to her book immediately, her hand scrambling to keep up with her brain as lyrics pour out of her heart. I can't help but admire how amazing she is at this...I really need to think of a way to help her over come her stage fright. Then she can perform herself, but still write for me, and we'll both be famous!

I'm brought back into reality by Ally waving her hands in front of my face.

"Are you okay Austin?" She questioned, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine. I was just..er..fantasizing?" I said, the ending sounding more like a question than an actual statement, though.

"'Bout what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like an adorable little puppy. I grinned, and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Being famous. With you." I add the last part with a wink.

She grinned back and giggled, saying "Well good! Because I have a feeling this song is going to make us that way! Well... you at least."

"Awesome!" I cheered. She laughed at my childish behaviour, and I just looked at her in anticipation as she began to play the piano and sing what she wrote.

"Okay, so I have some lyrics, see if you can add on, okay?" I nodded, and she began to sing.

_Anything Ally adds will be in Italics,_

**Anything Austin adds will be in Bold.**

_I really, I really, I really need to know_

_I really, I really_

_Or else you gotta let me go_

_I really, I really_

_****This time I really need to do things right_

_Shivers that you give me_

_Keep me freezing all night_

_You make me shut up, oh yeah_

_I can't believe it, I'm not myself_

**Certainly I'm thinking about no one else**

**You make me shut up**

**I really, I really need to know**

**Or else you gotta let me go  
You're just a fantasy, girl, **

**it's an impossible world**

**All I want is to be with you always**

**I give you everything, pay some attention to me**

**All I want is just you and me always**

_Give me affection, _

_I need your perfection_

_'Cause it feels so good _

_you make me_

_S-stutter, stutter  
_

**If I could touch you, I'd never let go**

_Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah_

_Now I am lying on a bedroom floor_

_Barely even speaking, and I cannot get up  
__And I really, I really, I really need to know_

_Or else you gotta let me go_

**You're just a fantasy, girl, it's an impossible world**

**All I want is to be with you always**

**I give you everything, pay some attention to me**

**All I want is you and me always**

_Give me affection, _

_I need your perfection_

_'Cause it feels so good you make me S-stutter**  
**(I really, I really)_

_You make me s-stutter_

_(I really, I really)_

_You make me s-stutter._

We finish the song, and the whole process took about 2 hours. I go through it once on my own now just to be sure I got it, and when I finish the last note, I look to Ally for her approval. She's got this odd look in her eyes...like...contentment? I guess? I don't know. She just looks flat out happy, is all I know.

"So..did I do good?" I question, considering she's still just looking at me.

"Austin! You did better than good! You rocked that song! Oh my pickles, girls are gonna be all over you after they hear you sing that! You sound so damn sexy." She finished her sentence in a wistful sounding voice, and he couldn't help himself with the response that came out.

"Don't worry, Als. You're the only girl I like to play dirty with." I smirked and winked at her, causing her to blush a deep crimson red and I leaned forward and pulled her hair to the side, just to place a heated kiss on her sensetive spot on her neck. "Thanks for the song, Ally. I'll get Dez to meet us here later to record it. Yeah?" I whispered in between my mouth giving her sensual kisses all over her neck.

"Ye...yeah.." she stuttered out. I leaned back and smirked at her again.

"I do make you stutter, don't I." I couldn't help myself, I winked at her again and then placed a kiss on her lips before getting up and sauntering to the door with a cocky smile. "I'll text ya later, Ally-Gator." I flashed her one last smile, and left her sitting on the piano bench, dazed and I'm sure, a little hot and bothered.

_**Yay! Another chapter, completed! So, what did you all think? I need at least another 25 Reviews to update again, so here's some things to put in your reviews! :D**_

_**What's been your favorite line/scene of the story?**_

_**What do you think the clues are leading up to for the plot twist? I'll give a great big shout out to anyone who gets it right(: (hint in #3.)**_

_**Why is Dallas so weird with Ally? It clearly bothers Austin...is it just Austin being jealous? Or could something be brewing?**_

_**Random fruits! (don't question my sanity...I'm the only one allowed to do so. :p )**_

_**Now Go my lovely readers! Reveiw, review review!**_


	5. Trouble Is BrewingButIll BeThereForYou

_**So...hi :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. It's because I helped my parents move for the last two weeks to a house at the beach, I graduate high school in two weeks (finals suck, ugh!), and I'm moving into my own apartment in another state 12 hours away from home in three weeks. Yay me! Not really. Life just sucks. Sorry its been so long, but I have been writing! I just haven't gotten the updates up. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I appreciate you so much! Are you all happy with where this story is going so far? **_

_**Wells, here ya go my dears! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Trouble Is Brewing...But I'll Be There For You**_

**Ally's POV.**

I'm currently standing in the living room of my boyfriend's apartment, screaming my head off at him. He's just being such a jerk right now! It's a good thing Dez and Austin are both out right now, considering they'd be in quite the akward position watching me and Dallas fight in their own home and not being able to do anything about it.

"Dallas, I write music. I love to sing. I am so very passionate about music. If I want to be famous, I can be! So what if I haven't conquered my stage fright yet?! I'm going to! And obviously it's not going to be you that helps me do that since you're sitting here bashing my career choices and mine and Austin's music! You haven't done anything but discourage me, whereas Austin is constantly helping me become more confident, and I'm closer than I've ever been to feeling happy to be me!"

"Austin this, Austin that! You compare me to that blonde bozo more often than you eat pickles, Ally! You haven't stopped talking about him since a week after you met him and the rest of my friends!"

Now I'm fucking pissed. What is he insinuating? "I talk about all your friends, you idiot! Because guess what?! They're my fucking friends now too! You have some serious issues with sharing or something! I mean, I talk about Trish and Dez all the time, but noooo you only get bothered when I talk about Austin!" I scream at the top of my lungs at him. He's getting angrier and angrier, I can see it. Then it hits me..."Are you...are you _jealous _of Austin? Like, threatened?" I ask exasperatedly. He scoffs, but I can see it in his eyes now.

"Why would I be jealous of _him?_ He doesn't have anything I'm looking for!" Dallas tries to cover.

"I think you're jealous because I spend time with him, another male that you feel _threatened _by because of his looks. Dallas, if I wanted to be with Austin then why would I be with you?" I ask him, but honestly I feel like it should be the other way around, and I should be asking myself. Why am I just not feeling the same way about Dallas as I used to? I mean, I still love him, right? I mean...he doesn't ever give me any affection of any kind, and he's just so...so possesive. It's almost creepy. But, then again, I've been with him for so long. I _wanted_ to be with him for so long! But now I'm almost resenting the idea of even kissing him. It may be because I'm spending too much time...being naughty with Austin. That's not something I'm willing to give up, though. I do not want to choose one or the other though. There's a certain comfort of knowing I'm with Dallas, because I know he's not going to leave me. He is so protective and I know he loves me. It's almost scary how much he loves me sometimes, especially considering I don't even know for sure if I love him back.

I'm brought back into reality with Dallas standing up and coming towards me. I flinch in response, wondering if I pissed him off too much. He would never hurt me, though...Would he?

"Ally. I do. Not. Like. You hanging out with Austin. I do not like this whole 'music career' idea. It's really dangerous, first of all, considering all the stalkers and crazed fans you would have to deal with. Secondly, do you really want people knowing every little detail of your life? Not being allowed to have any privacy, any...secrets whatsoever?" He has a devilish look in his eyes, and it chills me to the bone. Yet, the thought that runs through my mind is _'There's only one secret I have to keep from anyone. And I wouldn't have to if I wasn't with you!' _Wow, I really just thought that? Maybe I need to think this whole thing with Dallas through a little more... But before I could say anything, he continues. "We're done with these conversations, Ally." he strokes my face with his hand, and it grosses me out. That can't be a good sign. "You're not going to make any more music for Austin, or for yourself. You will not hang out with Austin _alone_, period. You're not to say anything else about this little 'be famous' thing. You're done with that. In fact, I don't even want you working at Sonic Boom anymore." He finishes, with an evil grin, his hand still on my cheek and his face inches from mine. I'm disgusted, to say the least, and shove him away from me.

"I'm not some little doll that you can boss around Dallas! News flash, you can't controll me! I'll do whatever the hell I want, and you can't stop me!" I scream at the top of my lungs, grabbing for my keys and purse so I can leave. But before I can make it even three feet, I'm flung to the ground by the force of Dallas shoving me to the ground.

"You ignorant little bitch!" he seeths, hovering above me. "You WILL do as I say!" My cheek is now stinging, because he just slapped me. Hard. I'm crying now, and beyond fearful. I'm afraid for my life right now. "Now, Ally." Dallas starts, seemingly calm but eerily so. He's still looking down at me from where I'm on the floor, afraid to get up. "Get up. Go home. Do as I say, or you will suffer the consequences. This? This is nothing. I can do so much worse to you, Ally. You don't want that, now do you?" I shake my head no. He crouches so his face is in mine, and whispers menacingly "If you tell anyone, _especially_ Austin, about this, I will kill them. I will make them die a slow, and painful death. Then, I'll kill you. In front of your 'fans' or whatever the hell you think they are. Understood?" I nod dumbly, scared and shocked beyond belief. It's almost as if a flip switched inside Dallas' brain...as if he's mental or something. Becuase this is not the Dallas I fell in love with, that's for sure. But I do as he says, and I leave wordlessly, and go home where I ball my eyes out in the corner of my bed against the wall. I'm wrapped up in my white fluffy goosedown comforter, trying everything possible to make myself feel safe. Should I obey Dallas? Or should I seek help? I could always change the locks on the doors...maybe get Austin to help me...no, no. I can't do that. I can't risk Austin getting hurt because of me.

I sigh...I know who I need right now. I need Austin. I need him so Ican feel safe. I wonder if I can get him to come over in a disguise without him asking questions. I guess it's worth a try...

%*^#(&)*_)*)&%(!)(^%(*^#(^(#)*!) *$!*&()%&!&(%^#&%^*&%^(!&_)*%_*!_*!(&#(^!()&%)!

**Austin's POV.**

I'm walking home from the recording session and video shoot Dez and I worked on today. Ally was supposed to meet us there, but she never showed. I texted her several times, but she never replied. I wonder if she's mad at me? I remember she said something about meeting up with Dallas for lunch, then heading over to meet us at Sonic Boom so we could shoot the video and record the song. But she never showed. I'm really worried about her.

My thoughts are interupted by the sound of my phone going off, Ally's ringtone blaring loudly and her name and picture lit up on my screen. I smile, glad she's finally calling me back.

"Hey Alls!" I say cheerily, grinning like a mad man.

"Austin!" Ally whimpers, seemingly really afraid.

My smile is immediately wiped off my face.

"Whats wrong Ally? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" Questions pour out of my mouth faster than my brain can actually process what's happening. I take in a shaky breath, and try to calm myself down.

"Austin. I need you to come to my apartment. You can't come over like normal though, I need you to be disguised. PLEASE. Don't ask question, just... I need you okay? And no one can know you're here...not Dez or Dallas or Trish or anyone!" She sounds horrified, and scared to death. I'm running by now, almost back to my apartment.

"Okay, Alls. I'm going into my apartment. I'll put clothes in an overnight bag, and change once I'm a block away from your apartment. I'll tell Dez and Dallas I'm going to visit my parents for the night so they aren't suspicious. I'll be there in 20 minutes, top."

"Okay." she whispers, then the line goes dead. I'm at a dead run now, not halting to go up the elevator of my apartment and running up the 7 flights of stairs to my floor. I calm myself before walking into the apartment, seemingly calm and collected. For some odd reason, she doesn't want Dallas to know what's going on. And I'm going to trust her on her reasoning. I do exactly what I told Ally I was going to do, and before I hit the street I'm running as fast as I can once again, but this time to get to Ally.

(&)))! ^%(^* &#^*%^ (&)!&)&%)(&)!*& _)&!)&%)&_!_ *)_&%&^^*&%!*^$!&) $_)!_$

_**Sorry it's a little short and kinda on a little bit of a cliff hanger..but this chapter was kind of a filler chapter anyways to bring the plot line along. The next chapter...well lets say it gets a WHOLE lot sexier. It's gonna be great! And the chapter is already written, so review it up and you'll get a long sexy chapter of smutty Auslly! And a really, really sweet side of Austin.**_

_**So, things to put in your reviews! Because the review number for the reward of the next chapter is 20! :**_

_**What do you think Ally is going to do? Is she going to tell Austin what happened and allow him to protect her? (because he obviously would, duh!) Or will she keep it to herself and try to just conver it up, because she wants to keep him safe, even if it means she has to risk everything she has ever dreamed of, that he's ever dreamed of?**_

_**What kind of sex scene would you all like to see next? Sweet, loving, and sensual? Or hot, steamy, and obnoxiously amazing? ;)**_

_**Any one have any thoughts as to what Austin's going to do when he finds out about Dallas doing that to Ally? Since we all know he'll find out eventually, one way or another...and we all know he loves her. Is Ally falling for Austin, too?**_

_**On a completely random note, what's your favorite song of all time? **_

_**And any other rambunctions rambles you want to ad! :D**_

_**P.S...I have some other REALLY good ideas for stories. I have the plots all planned out and saved into a file on my laptop. I'm going to put the plots on my profile page, and you can let me know which story yall would like to read first! I'm not anywhere near done with this story, but I have so many creative ideas I'm itching to write out and let all of you beautiful people read! So go look at them and let me know which ones you want to read first! :D**_

_**I love you all so muches! For reals(:**_

_**-Kkequestrian (or Paige!)**_


	6. Blow Jobs and Challenges Accepted

**Wow so you guys really wanted a new chapter! Haha. You are seriously amazing. All your reviews mean so much to me! I'm glad everyone is loving the story! :D**

* * *

**I don't really have much else to say other than this chapter is REALLY long so...yeah. Enjoy the story! XD**

**Chapter 6:Blow Job In A Taxi Cab and A Challenge Accepted**

**Austin's POV.**

I finally make it up to Ally's apartment. I burst right into the door, without even knocking. Trish is on a date with Dez, and Ally said she needed me, so manners are no longer of importance to me. Ally is no where to be seen, but I can hear the sound of a piano playing. I follow the sound, and find Ally in a room in the back of the apartment, sitting at the baby grand playing a song. I've never heard this one before, so I'm assuming she wrote it...or is writing it right now. I lean against the door jam as she begins to sing. I could listen to hear voice all day every day, she has the voice of an angel, I swear. But this song, it's a lot different from anything else I've ever heard her sing. I can't see her face from where I'm at, but I can tell she's really into the song because of how her body is swaying with the song and her voice sounds so strong and emotional.

_You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la 

I'm trying to decide if she wrote that song because of her and Dallas getting into a fight or something when she turns around. She squeals when she sees me, and her heart flies to her chest.

"Sorry Ally, I didn't meant to-" But I'm cut off by her running and jumping into my arms. Her body is shaking. I hold her close because although I'm confused, I don't ever mind holding my sweet little Ally. Well not _my _Ally...eh you get the point. I pull set her down on the ground now though and pull back to get a good look at her face to ask her why she needed me, when my world suddenly seems to crumble around me.

"Ally...what happened to your face?!" She looks down, and now I _know _something bad had to have happened.

"Um...can we go sit down first?" she wishpers shyly. I just put my arm around her waist and walk towards her bedroom. I sit down on the bed, leaning my back against the wall. Ally looked like she was contemplating where to sit down, then finally settled with sitting in my lap, both her legs on the left side of my body and my arm holding the upper half of her body up on the other side. She snuggles her head into my chest, and I just sit there, doing my best to be patient while she works up the courage to tell me. I'm slowly losing my control, however, because I can't stand the thought of someone hurting my precious Ally, the girl I've fallen hopelessly in love with. When we've been there for 5 minutes, I decide to ask her about something else, to try to make her more comfortable or something.

"Who was the song about? It was really good." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Well, apparently that was the wrong question to ask!

"Austin...promise me something." she asked, nearly sounding like she was begging. I reached down and pushed a strand of hair out of her beautiful face tenderly.

"Anything, Ally." I whispered softly.

"Promise me, that you'll help me. But, also promise me, that you won't do anything rash. That you won't get yourself into trouble because of what I'm about to tell you. I know it's going to make you want to do some very bad things to a certain person, and I also know that I can't let you do that. Promise me Austin, please!" She's full out sobbing now, and I'm even more confused with her begging me to promise her these things.

"I promise Ally, I promise. I'll do whatever I need to to make you happy." I smile weakly down at her, scared to death of what she's about to tell me.

"I-Uh. Um..Dallas...he said he doesn't want me to help you become famous anymore. He doesn't want me to pursue my dreams of being famous either. He said it was stupid and that I'd never be able to do it anyways because of my stage fright. He said lots of mean things...And he said he didn't want me to see you ever again alone. He said he doesn't like us hanging out together. And he...um. When I basically told him to get over it, he...hit me." My fists were clenching and my vision was turning red with anger. My body began to shake, and I was so overcome with anger that I think it might have been scaring Ally. But there wasn't anything I could do about it, I was furious. But apparently, there was more, because she continued through her sobs. "He said that if I told anyone, he'd kill whoever I told, making them die a slow and painful death. Then...then he said he'd kill me in front of all our fans. Austin, I'm scared. I'm so scared." She whimpered, clutching onto me even tighter, like if she let go she'd die. And she just might, at this point. I didn't know what to do, I was so shocked and fucking angry beyond belief and so sad for Ally. So I just did what my heart told me to do.

"Run with me Ally."

She looked up at me, confusion written all over her tear stained face.

"Huh?"

"Run with me! We can just leave. Let's go...oh! Let's go to Vegas! I've always wanted to go there! We'll take Trish and Dez too. Dallas doesn't have to know I'm going. You don't have to even tell him you're leaving. We'll just go. Me and Dez will figure out a way. Do NOT tell him where you're going. We can get out of here, Ally. Everything will be okay, and I'll protect you with my life. I won't let Dallas kill any of us, Ally. Especially not you. Okay?" She looked up at me with wonderfilled brown eyes, and I could almost feel her about to say no. But something seemed to click in her eyes, as she said the one word I was dying to hear.

"Okay."

I smiled at her, then jumped up, spinning her around and around. We had made so much money off of the song Ally wrote that I sang that we had plenty to get to Vegas with, and live off of after that. I set her back down on the ground.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You pack everything you need, and I'm going to buy four plane tickets and get us a hotel in Vegas for at least a week. I'll wait here with you until Trish returns from her date with Dez, and we'll explain to her what's going on. You can help her pack, while I return to my old apartment and have Dez distract Dallas while I pack mine and Dez's stuff. Then we'll go. When we get there, I'm hiring a personal guard. Don't give me that look Ally...he'll follow us around at all times. I do not want to chance anything. We have plenty of money we made off our first song, and we'll continue to make more music when we get to Vegas. I'm going to help you get over your stage fright, and you're going to prove to Dallas that he's and idiot and you will be more famous than any other person on this planet." I stepped closer to her and pulled her body flush against mine. "And I'll be by your side every step of the way." she blushed, and I smirked. Oh, how I love having that affect on her...

"Austin?" she questions timidly.

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Um..just, thank you. For caring, you know. And uh, that song? It was about you. And Dallas kind of I guess...I just, I haven't felt so happy in years as I do when I'm with you. I actually have _fun._ That's something I never had with Dallas, and I'm just so happy that I have you to make my life more...interesting." she finished with a smirk playing on her cherry red lips. I chuckled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'll always be the one to make your life more interesting, baby."

With that, I turned to walk into the living room of her apartment to find her laptop so I could make flight and hotel arrangements and left her standing there a little shocked, hoping she'd get over it soon and start packing.

)())%)*(#&(*%)#)%*_ )#%_U* )#&%^ #^*&^(%&)#(*%_*+_#)+_ )(#_*%)#^%^#(&%) *(#_

**Ally's POV.**

So...maybe telling Trish wasn't the best of ideas. She kind of went on a rampage and broke nearly everything in the apartment that we weren't taking with us...yeah, she has anger issues.

"Why won't you just let me go kill the fucking bastard Ally?! He fucking hit you!" She screamed for the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes since I told her. I sigh, and sit heavily on what's left of our couch.

"Trish, will you just go pack your stuff? We're going to Vegas. Austin's hiring guards so we don't have to worry about Dallas. We're going to continue making music, you can continue finding hundreds of thousands of jobs and heck, maybe you and Dez can even get married by an Elvis impersonator." I cackled at the look at on Trish's face when I said that.

"I don't think I'm the one who might get married in Vegas, honey." Trish finally came back with, a confident smirk on her face. What the heck was that supposed to mean?!

"You know what...I don't even want to know what you mean by that. You've always wanted to go to Vegas, and now you're getting to go for _free!_ Because Austin is nice enough to pay for you and Dez since we're uprooting you guys from Miami and all...we just don't want either of you to get hurt!"

"I know, Ally. I know. It's going to be fine. We'll have fun in Vegas! I'm going to throw my stuff together. I'm sure I'll just buy more stuff in Vegas, so I'm not all that worried about bringing too much. Dez just texted me and said they'll be here in 10 minutes. Still, just in case, let me get the door, okay?"

I just nodded, thankful for Trish's concern, even if it's a little aggrevating.

)())*_)#*_*%)&(# ^!Q%&!*^#)%&_#*_)(! _*%)&#(^(#*%)&)(*_#%*_ %IU_PU*)&#)&%)()$))

**Ally's POV.**

"Welcome to Vegas, and thank you for flying American Airlines. Enjoy your stay!" I'm awakened by the cheery voice of the flight attendent. It's 3 in the fucking morning, who in their right damn mind can be that cheery at this time?! Ugh. I groan and move my head off of Austin's chest, and his arms slip from around my waist as I stretch and try to stand up. He groans, and tries to pull me back down to him.

"Austin! We have to go! We're in Vegas!" he doesn't budge. I sigh. I guess I'll have to call in the big guns.

I lean down to kiss Austin's neck, and his eyes shoot open, but he doesn't move an inch. So I whisper in his ear, "If you don't get off this damn plane, I'm going to share a room with Trish and Dez instead of you every night. And you know how I like to sleep with barely anything on...mmm you'd be missing out quite a lot now wouldn't you?" His grip loosens on me and he flies up out of his seat, hitting his head on the carry on container and mumbling and ow, but keeps moving and grabs all our stuff out of the overhead bins before grabbing my hand and literally _dragging_ me down the aisle of the plane. I giggle loudly, happy that I got such a reaction out of him.

)&%) &%_*_#_%*(+_*%)&#)&)_* _#%+#*(+*_#*_%&) #)%U_# *+%(+#_(+%*(+) #+%*(

**Ally's POV.**

We had to take two taxis to get to the hotel. Not that I'm complaining, I get to be alone with Austin. I'm watching as he's staring out the window in awe at all the lights of Vegas. I smile, happy with the fact that he's happy. Suddenly the taxi takes a quick turn, and I end up in Austin's lap...well, my _face_ ends up in his lap. He looks down wide eyed, and I return the same expression to him. Then, we both burst out laughing. Yes, we laugh. That's just how we are. But I can see the litte spark of desire in those coffee colored eyes of his, no matter how hard he's trying to hide it. I can see it. So I move to where I'm straddlin his lap now, and begin to kiss his neck, moving my way slowly up to his lips. I take his lips in mine in a slow, sweet, sensual kiss. This kiss...it's different from all the other kisses. It's passionate and heated, but it's also...loving and sincere. It's the strangest mix, but damn it all if it's not the best kiss she's ever had. She can feel him hard underneath her, and he lets his hands roam all over her body, pulling up the hem of her dress just enough so that her dress is no longer between her need and his. Only his jeans and their underwear. She get's an idea, and traces her fingertips slowly down his toned chest, down his abs, all the way down to the hem of his pants. Then, she unbuttons the jeans and undoes his zipper, and pulls his jeans and boxers down just enough so that his swollen cock is out accessible. Austin's head is thrown back against the seat, like he can't believe this is actually happening. He's beyond excited. Then, she does something that completely suprises him. She moves so she's lying down with her face down on his lap again, and puts her plum, cherry lips around his throbbing member. Austin could care less that the taxi cab man could hear him, he let out a load and animalistic groan as hi s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Reaching down to her head, he fists his hand in her hair. She can't see him because of the position she has to be in to do this, but she can hear him, she can _feel _him. She feels the surge of power coursing through her veins, knowing she's rendered him useless because of the immense amount of pleasure she's causing him. She taunts him, moving her lips first tantalizingly slow up and down his cock, then swirling her tounge around the tip of it, before bobbing her head up and down quickly taking in as much of him as she can, then returning to her slow movements. He's making noises she has never heard uttered out of his beautiful mouth, and it only encourages the power she feels.

**Austin's POV.**

"Oh _fuck _Ally...I'm...ugh..." he moans, but he can't finish his sentence because his body is trembling beneath her, as she feels his member twitch in her mouth before releasing his load into her mouth. She swallows around him, and Austin doesn't think he's ever felt something so wonderfully..._pleasuring. _It's the topping on the cake, that's for sure.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, licking her lips, and somehow manages to have a look of _innocence. _He'll never know just how she can manage that, but she does. And in that moment, in that moment he knows for sure. He's fallen **hard** for this girl. This girl that used to be his best friend's girlfriend...this girl that ran away with him to Vegas to escape everything, including his ex-best friend...this girl.._this girl, _that stole his heart from the minute he laid eyes on her. As he fixes his pants and rebuttons them, and she cuddles up into his lap, he knows for sure.

Austin Moon, fell for his best friend's girl. And now he's determined to make her _his _girl.

Challenge accepted.

_**Okay! So, what do you guys think? I was going to do the sensual love scene in this chapter...but I needed to move them to move things along a little before I could work it into the plot line, so you got a sexy blow job scene instead...and in the back of a taxi cab ;) You can thank the song Want You Bad by R5 for this whole story, but especially for this chapter. Hahaha ;D Anywhooo...Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I was so happy today and last night when I got all these review notifications in my mailbox :) And for all of those who said I'm an amazing writer, thanks so much! That meant so much to me. I love writing, and I'm glad I'm actually decent about it! Writing a book one day is a dream of mine, so knowing that people like a story I came up with with no planning at all is an amazing encouragement!**_

_**Thanks again everyone :)**_

_**So! I want 30 reviews for the next chapter! It will be well worth it, I promis! Tell me in your reviews (please!):**_

_**What your favorite part of this chapter was**_

_**Your favorite thing about Ross Lynch! Or any other member of R5! My favorite thing about Ross...would have to be his face in general, haha! I can't pick a favorite about him! I love his gorgeous eyes (I've met him twice in person!), and his hair is always just so perfect! And his lips...mmm. Not to mention his rock hard abs and wonderful muscular arms...oh god I'm gonna die thinking about it! Lols ;p And I love Riker because...well because of his face too haahaha and his personality, he's just so sweet! Seriously...incredibly sweet! And Ellignton...well he's just hot and so funny. Hahaha.**_

_**I'm done rambling now! Thanks for reading my dears, I love you all!**_

_**-Paige**_


	7. And So It Begins In Sin City

_**Okay guys. I know I like totally suck, but please don't hate me! :( I have lots of legit excuses...mainly the fact that I moved out and to a state 10 hours away from my parents and I'm still trying to get on my feet...but also high school finals and graduation which was in Florida then my grad party which was also in Florida with my ENTIRE family and BFF and saving a German Shepherd from an evil lady who was starving him until he had almost died...yeah my life has been WRECKLESS. But, I'm baaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk ;) (said with an evil grin..mwahahahaha!) Okay anyways, enough chit chat!**_

_**You may all politely thank **______** for this chapter. She motivated me to get my ass back onto working on this story, even if I'm dealing with a lot. Hehe :) This chapter is dedicated to her! :D**_

_**~Enjoy~**_

_***)(#)%&)&)_)(*)(#&&)(&)(&%)(&#)&%(W*Y#W(YQ*_) _)(_(_(_*)&^&%^&$^#$#^#%^$&*%***_

**And So It Begins In Sin City**

**Austin's P.O.V. ** (yes!)

Vegas. Ah, sin city. The place where people come to forget all their troubles and get drunk, gamble away everything they've ever owned just for one slim chance at having more, and more often than not, leave regretting everything.

I was _determined_ not to be one of those people. Well, at least the whole not regretting anything part.

Drunk and gambling? Hey, who can say no to that when you've got you crazy ass friends by your side?

This would lead us to where we are now.

Pounding music, drunk people dancing, girls being sweet talked into hotel rooms for some fun. And then, there's us.

Me and Ally, on this dance floor, drunk as the rest of the crazy bastards here, and grinding all over each other. The way her hips swing and sway and move against my own is hypnotizing. Seriously, I don't think anyone is going to be able to snap me out of this state other than her, and there is only one way she is going to do that. There isn't one gap between our bodies, and I can feel nearly every inch of her body considering we are on the dance floor at the outside bar beside the pool at our resort and all she has on is an itty bitty _skimpy _yellow polka dot bikini. Talk about HOT.

In fact, we were so wrapped up in each other that it wasn't until she waltzed away to go get another drink that I noticed Trish and Dez all over each other in the pool. And when I say all over each other, I mean ALL OVER. Well, I may not regret anything tomorrow, but I can almost guarantee _they _will! Ally seems to notice what I'm gawking at when she comes back with her little fruity drink, and busts out laughing. I begin laughing too, and soon we are lost in a fit of giggles. We struggle to get to the pool chair closest to us, as we both collapse onto it still lost in our outrageous laughter. Ally finishes off her drink before pushing me back on the chair and peppering the skin all over my chest with hot, sensual kisses. My hands instinctively go to her hips, and we all know where this is going. There's no way I could resist Ally, she's like a freaking sex god. What Ally Dawson (last name for now) wants, she gets. No ifs ands or butts about it. And right now, I know exactly what it is that she wants.

"You think we should take this to the bedroom, sexy?" I whisper as seductively as possible into her ear. She purrs, yes _purrs _ her response before standing up and shaking her ass in a tantalizing way as she walks off from me, not even glancing back to see if I am following but instead just flicks her hair over her shoulders as if she knows there's no way that I won't.

And she's right.

I run to catch up with her just as she is making her way into the elevator. I'm leaned up against the wall, trying to catch my breath from running, when she stalks over to me with a little sexy strut. God, how does she _do that?!_ She looks like a lioness to me in that moment, stalking her pray. It's so damn hot, and honestly a little frightening, but in a good way. In an amazing way, better yet! She loops her arms around my neck, and presses her body fully against mine. I know she can feel my boner, but she's ignoring it right now. Darn.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Trish and Dez alone in the state they were in?" She questions with all seriousness. Well, I hadn't thought about that. But as she moves her body against mine, mimicking the sexy dance she was doing on the dance floor, I can't help but not really give a fuck about what they may or not do at this moment. Or may or may not use...

"Is it bad that I don't give a damn?" I replied as my hands slid down to her ass, my voice coming out much more husky than I had intended.

She smiles wickedly. "No." is her simple reply.

And thus begins the make out session that is sure to lead to an entire night of pleasure and happiness and rambunctious sex like we're a bunch of addicts.

(#&(^$^Q(&)(*&)&T)^%(^) _Q)_%R)&Q^%$Q*%$()&) *_!)*(_ *)_$&^! %&$!&*%$!(& 0

_**Austin, psychic? Pshh...what?...No... **_

_**Foreshadowing? Maybeeeee...if I can get 15 reviews ;) **_

_**Mwahahahaha. I know this chapter was short, but it's better than nothing, right? Am I right? No? Even though you got some Auslly steaminess? Please? With Ross on top? **_

_**I love you all. Seriously. Not as much as I love Ross Lynch, obviously. But pretty close. **_

_**Now if my FAVORITE FanFiction author of all time that I know is gonna read this will update her fabulous story that I am addicted to...I would be the happiest girl in the world! You know who you are... * cough * Hannah * cough * cough ***_

_**Anywayssss,**_

_**Toodles :)**_

_**-Paige**_


	8. Make Love To Me

_**Wow, you guys are fabulous :) I adore every one of you! :D That was rather fast, too hahaha! Well, I will write shout outs at the bottom... So now, on to the Auslly love!**_

_**(^*&%$%#$%(*&)*_(+_)*)(^^%%#$^%&^(*&$&^(&)*(&% #$ !# %#&%*^(&)&)_*_(&(^**_

**Make Love To Me**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Everything around me, my thoughts, _everything _is consumed in Austin at this moment. All I feel is him, it feels like he is all I know. As his body hovers over mine, his large, calloused hand tracing every curve of my body, I know I've fallen hard for this man. There is no other way to explain how I feel when I'm with him, how crushed I would be if we were ever seperated.

I told myself this wouldn't happen. But somewhere along the lines of Dallas being an ass and starting to be more forceful with her than she felt comfortable with, Austin started being the only one she could think of.

_Ausitn wouldn't shove me around like this when he wanted me. He'd just kiss me. Sometimes with passionate force, but never rushed._

_Austin wouldn't make fun of my dress. He'd tell me I was beautiuful like he has every day since I've started to get to know him. _

_Austin wouldn't force me to have sex tonight because I'm not in the mood._

_Austin would touch me in different ways than that._

_Austin. Austin. Austin. Ausitn. Austin. Austin. _

It was like a fucking mantra in my head, constantly on repeat anytime Dallas was near me. Then the thought that struck suddenly, like a viper, and unexpected, is when I finally realized I had already allowed myself to fall for the man with perfect blonde hair and dreamy smile.

_Austin would love me better than this. _

Talk about an eye opener. But I managed to convince myself that Austin still only saw me as his friend with "benefits". Trish tried to persuade me otherwise, but I just couldn't see it. He was so sweet and charming, sure, but he was like that with everyone. Anyone who came in contact with him seemed to be attracted to him like a moth to a lantern. It was ridiculous, the amount of charisma he had! Then, when he cradled me in his arms after Dallas did the unthinkable, and as he asked me to run away with him to Vegas, even offering to bring Trish and Dez along, I starting to get the slightest inkling of hope. Maybe, just _maybe, _Austin Moon might have enough room in his heart to love me.

And that's why I can't help myself but to say the words I've been dying to say, as Austin removes my last piece of clothing from my body and we lie together naked on this king sized bed.

"Austin, make love to me." I whisper as seductively as I possibly can, hoping he understands but at the same time wishing he wouldn't. It was the strangest feeling ever, but being uncertain will do that to you.

I see several emotions play across his face, but I can't figure them all out before he leans down and kisses me with the most sensual, passionate kiss we've shared to this date. In this kiss, I feel everything I've been wanting to feel from him. Love. Hope. Compassion. Did I mention _love? _

His lips move against mine slow and sweet, capturing mine with is own as if he could break me if he makes the wrong move. I don't mind, considering I've been so broken already. It's nice to be treated so gently.

"Mmmm...Austin." I moan out as he moves his lips to shower my neck with kisses.

"Say it again." Austin says firmly, his lips suddenly at my ear as the words are processed in my brain.

And, now I'm confused. "Say what again, Austin?" I ask breathlessly, willing to say nearly anything to get him to make love to me.

"Tell me again what you want me to do." He whispers in my ear this time, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Make love to me, Austin." I whisper right back, running my hands over his bare back in the most soothing way possible, trying to reassure him that it's really what I want. He looks so...so...exposed right now. The look in his eyes is unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It's compelling, but at the same time it's a little scary. I want to comfort him, but I'm not sure how. Or if he'd even want me to. Why does he look so unsure? Austin still hadn't moved from his position of staring into my eyes, as if he was searching my soul, until now.

"Okay, Ally." he finally whispers. My heart flutters in my chest, and I feel happier than I have in years. Scratch that, I'm happier than I've ever been. He agreed. Austin Moon is going to make love to me, not just fuck me senseless. If that's all the room he has in his heart to love me with, then so be it. At least it's better than not being able to give me any of his love at all. At least I'm worth that.

All thoughts leave my brain, though, when I feel Austin shift, and line himself up. He enters me, and we both let out strangled moans. We've both been anticipating this, but it's not rushed. Austin sets a steady rhythm, all the while staring straight into my eyes. I can't help but pant, and I blush scarlet red. I've had sex with Austin so many times, but this time is so different! It's slow, and passionate, and loving. The way he is looking at me will be a picture forever burned into the depths of my soul, as our bodies rock back and forth together and he looks at me with such an ammount of overwhelming emotions pouring into each movement, each touch, each featherlite kiss to my neck or lips. It feels like he's pouring his love into every moment of our encounter, something I've never felt before. It's just...indescribable, really.

"Mmmm, Ally." Austin moans softly against my neck, giving me goosebumps as his lips moved against my skin.

The air is filled with sounds of appreciation from my body that my brain isn't even processing before allowing them to escape from my mouth. Austin's rhythm stays steady, and suddenly I can feel the tingling sensation rising up from deep within. It's nothing like I've ever felt before, and my back arches up off the bed towards Austin, who grunts in response as his eyes flutter shut. He's fighting hard to keep them open, I can tell. He want's to watch, see what my every reaction is to every little touch he gives me. He bends down to kiss me one last time as his body continues to dance with mine in that steady, sweet, and passionate pace he has going.

And then I can't take it anymore. My orgasm washes over me, rocking my body to it's very core. It's sudden and it's exhausting and it's so..._pleasuring. _I feel Austin begin to lose control, too, and that makes the immense amount of pleasure I'm feeling explode beyond to a realm I didn't even know existed. My moans filled the room and I cried out Austin's name one last time before both our bodies finally finished. Austin moved his body to my side, before pulling me flush against his chest and caressing my cheek gently. His eyes stared into mine, and I got lost in them. His voice suddenly pulled me out of his trance though, when he said the other words I've been dying to hear, his voice coming out husky and almost strangled sounding.

"Ally, I...I love you."

(&)*_(+(_ (*(*^*%$#$%*&_+()_*^&$#$^%*&IHO*Y&U)(*FW^E%&%^)*+(+*)FS&$#%$(*)P:&

_**And, finished! Haha! Bet that was a suprising chapter, huh? ;) Gotta keep yall on your toes! Expect the unexpected! Mwhahahahaha :p**_

_**So, honestly that was my favorite chapter to write of this whole story. Seriously, I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off, but I'm pretty proud of it :) I hope all of you guys are too! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought?! I'm dying to know if I at least made my favorite people happy!**_

_**Anyways :) All the reviews are so encouraging! Keep them coming! And I love chatting with all of you guys, you make all this hard work so worth it! **_

_**I think I have a problem with using too many exclamation points...I just get so excited, okay?! Gosh. Haha. **_

_**So! The shout out for the one who was encouraging me to write again was supposed to be to . I don't know why the name didn't show up...I suck at computers, okay? Forvive me :p**_

_**Jakie Is Gray! I LOVED your review! Hahaha you made me laugh so hard ;D We could totally be best friends, I'll go ahead and tell you. Lol so if you have an account on here and not just a guest name, we need to chat! Hehehe :)**_

_**I need 15 more reviews lovely people! I know that won't be a problem for all of you though :) I love you all! Wish I could say as much as Ross but I'd be lying so...ahaha :) I still love yall bunches though, I promise!**_

_**Love,**_

_**-Paige/KKEquestrian 3**_


	9. I Love You's & Besties Get Hitched

_**Paige, is, back, alright! Bahahaha! Anyone love the Backstreet Boys? Anyone? Ah..psshhh most of yall are probably too young to remember them lol. **_

_**Anywhoodles! I'm back with a new chapter! I loved all of the incredible reviews, once again. You are all super fabulous! **_

_**Sorry ahead of time for any errors...I'm on a sugar high and my fingers are excited and sometimes I forget to spell check at the end of the chapter o_0**_

_**Everyone should go read the story "Austin The Menace." It's not a finished story, but man do I LOVE it so far! It's great! And the author of the story is very nice as well, and the story seems to be really well written! So please go read it, I don't think you'll regret it...and any of you who love a bossy, extreme bad boy persona of Austin will LOVE it just as much as I do! Me..have a thing for bad boys...whaaaattttt?**_

_**Okay so I do. **_

_**Whatevs. Read the story, folks! I love you all!**_

_**)*(^$#_**(^&*%#^%(&_*(R_(_)*O)(*(*^%S_&^S&)&*^%^*_*&^%$^&%*^)*_++_&^^%$**_

**Chapter 9: I Love You's&Besties Get Hitched**

**Austin's POV.**

I did it. I finally did it. I told her I love her, I admitted it out loud.

And now I feel like I'm totally screwed.

I watch as her eyes are speaking a hundred different emotions all at one time, as if she doesn't really know just exactly what to think.

I know that feeling.

And just like that, my heart cracks as she stands up from the bed and walks over the window looking out at the lights of Vegas. Even in a time like this, I can't help it as my eyes travel over the backside of her bare body. _Damn _she has a nice ass! That's besides the point...miss nice ass also just walked away from me after I told her the most important thing I've ever told anyone in my entire life. Because I've never loved someone else the way I love Ally, there is no one else in this world that I could ever compare her too. She's perfectly unperfect. She's...she's just beautiful, inside and out. Ally is the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as she finally speaks.

"You can't be in love with me Austin. It's just because of what we just did. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that. It was just a reaction that I should have expected after my asking you to do that."

My heart breaks a little more now. She thinks it's just because we had mind blowingly awesome sex that I tell her I love her? I mean...I know we did technically _make love_ but I don't think I could ever even have done what I just did with any other girl! I could only give Ally that, only open my heart and soul up to her and pour out all my love in every touch because it's her! It's Ally! It's always been Ally! I love her! I sit up in the bed, but she continues looking out the window.

"Ally, that's not true. I've known from the day you walked into that cafe, the night we first met, that I had to have you. You are so beautiful, and your smile could light up an entire room. And the more I got to know you, the deeper and deeper I fell. Honestly, Ally! I've never, ever loved anyone in my entire life! Ever! No girl has ever been able to do the things you do to me, Ally. No girl can make me feel the way you make me feel. But it's more than that, too. It's more than feelings." I get up and walk over to her, turning her to look at me. She needs to see that I mean this. She needs to see it in my eyes. "No girl has ever made me fall in love with them a little more as every day went by. I get bored quickly, Alls, and yet here I am, standing face to face with you telling you I love you with my whole heart and soul. Hell, I'd marry you right here, right now if that's what it takes for you to believe me! I'd give up singing, I'd give up my whole career to have you."

Her eyes are watering now, and she looks so broken. I reach out to comfort her, but she backs away.

I feel as if a nail is being pounded into my already cracked heart with every step she takes.

"No! You can't love me Austin! You can't! There's not enough _left _of my heart to love! It's broken, it's shattered into millions of little pieces! I used to be that little girl who believed her prince would come riding in on a white horse and we'd ride off into the sun set and live happily ever after. But there _are _no happily ever afters, Austin. I realize that now. I've missed my chance at love, but you still have yours." She's whispering at this point. "Don't waste it trying to love a heart that's broken beyond repair."

Ally loves me. I can see it in her eyes, she's just too scared to admit it. Confidence and the overwhelming feeling of need for the woman standing in front of me courses through my veins as I reach out and grab her, pulling her body flush against mine and holding her firmly by her waist so she can't escape. She gasps at the impact of the forceful move, but doesn't squirm to get away.

"Ally Dawson. (Sitll only her last name for now...) You are broken. Your heart is shattered, and you've been left crying with your heart in the dirt." She's full on sobbing now as I say these things to her, looking at me as if she knew that's how I felt about her all along. "But Ally, you're so much more than that. You're beautiful. You're independent. Spunky. Sassy. Caring. And most of all, loving. Much, much too loving, my beautiful Ally. And I know you're heart is broken, I know you've given out all the love you have. But my heart is big enough for the both of us. I love you enough that I can make up for broken pieces that are missing from your heart. If I could, I'd gladly take your broken heart and replace it with mine. I love you, Allyson. Don't tell yourself anything else, because I do. I love you. And I may not be a prince of anything more than my parents' mattress kingdom, but I can still buy the horse and ride off with you into the sun set if you'd like. "I get a smile out of her with that, and I can't help but smile back lovingly. I remove the strong grip I have on her sides and pull her against my chest gently and lovingly as I continue, hoping she realizes how much I truly mean what I'm saying. "Ally, you are the only girl I will ever love. I will do anything it takes to prove that to you. If you're unsure, you don't have to say it back right now. But you will, eventually. I'll make sure of it. And I won't stop proving my love to you until the day that I die. Even when you do admit it, I'll keep proving it to you. I'll never stop, Allyson, because I couldn't if I tried."

I stop speaking now, and we just stand there in silence, my arms holding her snugly against my body and my face nuzzled into her hair. Then, suddenly I hear her whisper the words I've been dying to hear.

"I love you too, Austin."

_page break_

The next morning, I wake up to Ally lying in our bed with me and our bodies touching at every point possible when one is asleep. I smiled to myself. After our little -session, we made love again.

And again.

And again.

Then, we cuddled.

And then we did it again.

Finally we decided that was enough for one night, considering we'd have to wake up in the morning and go care for our friends who we knew had gotten completely wasted last night. I didn't mind, though. Last night was the best night of sleep I've ever gotten, falling alseep next to the girl who I finally knew loved me. Maybe not as much as I loved her, but she loved me nontheless. I place a kiss on Ally's forehead and tell her to wake up before I move off the bed completely and head for the kitchen. Am I going to cook? Hell, no! It's wayyyy to early for that, I'm exhausted, and we have hung over friends to go care for. I'm calling room service, bitch! Did I mention I'm not a morning person?

Yeah...

After Ally and I ate our breakfast and we both had our showers and got ready for the day, we prepared ourselves for the ultimate worst as we walked hand in hand towards Trish and Dez's room.

Thankfully, I had been smart enough to get an extra key from them. I had known we'd end up doing this, at least the first night. As we walked in, however, I was _not _prepared for the sight before me. I had pictured a trashed hotel room, clothes flung everywhere, and empty bottles scattered around the room amongst other unkown substances. But all that was before us was a spotless hotel room, minus the clothes Trish and Dez had on last night that were strewn across the floor near the bed, and Trish and Dez cuddled up with each other under the big fluffy white goose down blankets.

Ally laughed beside me, I'm guessing because of the shocked expression on my face. I cocked an eyebrow at her, and she laughed even harder. I smiled too, unable to keep it off my face when she was laughing like that. She's just too damn adorkable!

"Trish, Dez, wake up!" Ally shouted at the top of her lungs. The two scrambled awake, pulling the sheets and making sure nothing was being revealed. Ally and I doubled over in laughter, pleased with the reaction we had gotten out of them.

That is until pillows were chucked at us from an angry Dez.

Yes, you heard that right. Dez.

I told you I'm not a morning person? Yeah, Dez makes me look like a singing song bird in the mornings. Me and Ally flee the room, still laughing our heads off. Once safely in the hall way, Ally yells out to Trish.

"Meet me at the cafe for coffee in 10, T! We have a spa day today!"

_page break_

**Ally's POV.**

I'm sitting in a booth across from Trish in the little cafe in the lobby of our resort, sipping my latte as I tell Trish everything that happened last night.

"He told me he loves me, Trish! He loves me! We're actually together now, not just fuck buddies! I can't believe it, I can't believe he really loves me! I mean...I'm just...sighh..." I'm completely and totally fangirling at this point, but I could care less. I'm just so damn happy!

"I'm so happy for you, Ally. I knew the day would come. I saw the way he looked at you, and I just knew. He has it bad, girlfriend. And you obviously do too!" We giggle together as we continue to talk about the exciting news. The waitress drops the bill off at the table, and Trish reaches for it.

"I got it this time, Ally."

I do a spit take. No, not because of Trish offering to pay for the bill. Because I just spotted a little gold band around Trish's wedding finger. That was _sooooooo_ not there yesterday.

This is not going to be good.

"Gosh, Ally. You act like this is the first time I'm offering to pay for something." Trish tells me, rolling her eyes at my seemingly ridiculous antics.

"Trish..ri...ring...ring...RING!" I stammer. She laughs at me. Ohhh, she won't be laughing when she realizes what I mean!

"Slow down there Ally. You and Austin just got together. And although he offered to marry you if that's what it took to prove he loves you, I don't think you really need to take it that far...yet...I mean come on, girl!" She's throwing her hands around exasperatedly, and all I can do is follow the movements of her left hand.

"Ally...earth to Ally?" She's waving the thing right in my face now. I grab her hand forcefully and shove it back into her face, pointing at what I was speaking of.

"Ring!" I shout at her, hoping to finally get my point across.

She goes wide eyed, and shrieks so loud people outside the resort are looking into the windows wondering what's going on.

"What the fuck? What the hell is that Ally?!" She shouts.

"Trish, calm down. I don't know, what did you do last night?! Do you remember any of it?!" I shout back, clearly unaware that we have caused a major scene.

"Of course I remember! I was drunk, not drugged!" She shouts back. She sits back down, and rubs her face exasperatedly. "We were going crazy in the pool after we had a few drinks. So we got a few more drinks, then went upstairs. I gave Dez a blo.."

"Oh-kay! Spare me the gruesome details, please!" I interupted, not really wanting to hear her talk about doing that kind of stuff with Dez...*shivers*

She just rolls her eyes at me as she continues. "Anyways, I gave Dez a blowjob in the elevator. Then we got to our suite and went crazy...we drank everything that was in the liqor cabinent up there. Then we drank the other stuff Dez brought with him...I don't even remember what it was called. Then we had sex. A lot. Then...well then I started cleaning because you know how I am when I'm drunk I turn into a clean freak that...well basically I turn into sober you." She laughs and I glare at her. "Then...things really get blurry after that. I don't remember too much else, other than we got hammered some more because Dez ordered more liqor from the room service people. Then I think we went somewhere...but I don't really remember where. Only that I was really really excited and Dez was wearing Superman underwear over his pants."

I quirked an eyebrow at my best friend. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, how about we go talk to Dez and Austin."

Trish sighs and looks down, suddenly looking more vulnerable than I've ever seen her before.

"Ally, what if Dez doesn't want to be married? What if he leaves me now, because he doesn't want to be married to me? I really love him Ally..even if I wasn't ready to be married to him yet, I really do love him. I don't think I can handle it if he leaves me."

I see tears welling up in her eyes, and Trish _never _ cries. I mean, never. So I did what I do best, and I move over to her side of the booth and hug her. Then I act like a bitch because it's the only way to make her better. Trust me, I've learned a sad Trish and a sympathetic Ally get us no where but to the couch watching sad movies and eating buckets and buckets of ice cream. But if I act like a bitch, she's over it in seconds.

It's insane, really.

"Stop acting like a little baby, Trish. Dez loves you, he's not a jerk. And you wouldn't be sleeping with him anyways if you didn't love him, you're not a whore. You are, however, being a whiny little baby by sitting here making up scenarios that aren't even true. That's my job, so go back to being the sassy diva you are and put your bitch face back on!"

Yeah, I know. Our friendship is an odd one, but this is how it works.

She nods her head decisively, and I can see the familiar flame in her eyes once again.

"Alright. Let's go tell whackadoodle and friend that we got hitched last night. And then pumble said whackadoodle for getting us into this mess in the first place."

Ladies and gentleman, Trish is back.

I snicker as I think of what I'm about to say next to my best friend.  
"I told you I wouldn't be the one getting hitched in Vegas." I couldn't help the smirk that was rightfully in its place on my face as I said this to her. Her reaction, though, wiped the smirk right off my face.

"Trip isn't over yet, love." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she shashayed her way away from the table.

)*)(^^%$$#$^#$&%^&()*_&^^$%$# ! %#$&%*^(&)*_(_+(*)(&^%$^# )(*&& &*&&)_(+_(&

_**Yay! You gus got Auslly AND Trez! **_

_**Bahahaha. I enjoyed writing the Trez part, even though I don't ship them the same as I do Auslly. I like Trish and Dez together, it's obvious it would be a hilariously imperfectly perfect relationship, but Auslly is priority. Lol. But be happy, Trez shippers! Because whackadoodle and crazy are now married!**_

_**Mwahahahahaha.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me you're favorite part or quote me your favorite line in the reviews! Don't forget to check out Austin the Menace, I really like the story and I think you will too. **_

_**All of your reviews are incredible, and I just love reading them :) Especially the ones from my friends on here that are such talented writers! You don't know how much it means to me to have your support :)**_

_**I know there was no steaminess...don't kill me...everything is happening for a reason! The plot line still has a lot of developing to do, so be patient. The steaminess, shall continue ;)**_

_**20 reviews, people? Please? It's not like this determines the time of the update, obviously from the past. BUT this helps keep me going and I think of it as a game, because I always give you things to say in your reviews and I try to reply to as many of them as I can!**_

_**Soooooo...**_

_**Quote your favorite line from a song.**_

_**Tell me your favorite color. **_

_**Tell me who your favorite Lynch boy is.**_

_**And tell me your favorite part of the chapter!**_

_**Love and kisses!**_

_**-Paige**_


	10. Impromptu Marry You & Moving In Together

_**Hello, lovelies! So, here's the thing. I had a sudden idea, so I started writing like a maniac, then just like that, my inspiration vanished -_- So this chapter is extremely short, but I like it because it is moving the story along!**_

_**I must say, I'm quite frustrated with people deciding to stop reviewing because I said it didn't determine the timing of my updating...I can always change that if this is going to be the result. For those of you who are faithful reviewers, thank you so very much. You're support and comments mean so much, even if it's just a short little comment about something in the chapter! I love you for reviewing :) **_

_**You should go read my new story if you haven't already! It's really dramatic and has a pretty good story line, if I do say so myself. I will probably end up changing it to an M rated story eventually...it's called **_It's Me, It's You, And a Love That's True. **_Please give it a try after you read this chapter? :D_**

_**Anywhoodles. Here's the update, folks!**_

_**)(**)(&#*%^%)*&(_&)^&%$#%$ (*&&(^^&$$ %$^%&*^(&*_(*)&(^&%$# %$&%%*^)&**_

**Chapter 10: Impromptu Marry You & Moving In Together **

**Ally's POV.**

Trish and I head back to mine and Austin's suite, where the guys were going to chill together today. By "chill", I'm sure they meant play video games and eat shit loads of pizza. Typical guys day.

As I open the door to the suite, I see that my assumption was correct. There are several pizza boxes strewn around the couches, and a few beer bottles on the table in front of the guys. Trish and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes exasperatedly at their "manliness." I swear they act like they're still teenagers.

"Um, guys?" I say, attemping to announce our presence. Austin looks up at the sound of my voice, and a look of confusion spreads across his face as he pauses the game to give me his full attention. He's totally wrapped around my finger...

"Uh, Ally? I thought you guys were supposed to be at the spa all day?" he questions.

I walk over to him and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He quirks an eyebrow at my actions.

"You missed me that much?" he laughs, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I giggled. "No. But Trish and Dez have some things to talk about so..."

He looks even more confused, but that's about the time that we hear Trish screaming at Dez while thumping him in the head repeatedly with a rolled up magazine. Ohhh, what love birds.

"You moron! We got married last night, did you realize that?!" She screams as she relentlessly pounds Dez with the magazine. Dez is desperately trying to escape her, and outruns her long enough to get around the counter that's in the kitchen area.

"Ummm...maybe?" He answers sheepishly once he knows Trish is going to stay on the other side of the counter.

To say the look on Trish's face was shocked would be an understatement.

"So..you...you knew we were getting married? You actually wanted to?" She questions in a much softer tone, allowing the rolled up magazine to drop to the ground.

"Um, yeah. I've wanted to propose to you for a long time, I just never knew how. So...I brought it up and you were all for it so we got married!" Dez is smiling his usual goofy smile now, and Trish blushes slightly at him admitting that he's wanted to propose to her for awhile now. She runs to him but this time with a completely different agenda, and Dez holds his arms wide open for her.

Me and Austin look at each other in awe as they continue their impromptu make out session. Finally getting sick of it, Austin tells them to get a room.

Trish flips us off as her and Dez do their best to walk out of our room without losing contact with eachother, and I laugh.

"So I'm guessing spa day is cancelled?" I call out after her, but all I'm answered with is the slamming of our suite's door.

_pagebreak_

Austin and I are cuddling on the couch, lazily talking about anything and everything. It's late in the afternoon now, and I know we're going to have to figure something out about dinner soon. But before I can bring it up, Austin speaks.

"Ally, you know we can't live in this hotel room forever...so I was thinking that we need to decide what to do."

I look at him, studying his face and trying to figure out what exactly he's thinking. Seemingly reading my mind, he continues.

"I was thinking that we should move to L.A. We can set up a permanent residence there. And...I may or may not have been offered a record deal there..." He trails off, obviously trying to conrol his happiness.

I squeal and lunge myself at him, tackling his body backwards onto the couch and planting kisses all over his face, giggling like a school girl. He laughs and moves his hands to my waist, pulling my body flush against his. "Well, I'm glad you took that news well." I smile down at him before placing a slow sweet kiss on his lips.

Sitting back up to our previous positions, we talk more about moving.

"So, we're going to move to L.A. You're going to have an official record deal, and not just songs that we put on an EP to sell ourselves...wow this is amazing! You're going to make tons of money, and have tours and, ahhhh! I'm so excited for you!" I ramble on, so excited for him.

"Well, be excited for you too, Ally! You're still my song writer you know...and now that I'm signed to an actual label, they are going to be paying you, so you'll have loads of money too!"

I squeal and tackle him again, repeating my actions from earlier. He laughs, and I just smile down at him, so utterly happy in this moment. I begin to ramble on again, this time about everything I'm going to buy.

"I'm going to get the shiny red Corvette I've always wanted, and I'm going to get a dog! Yes, I've always wanted a dog! And I'm going to buy a lovely house on the beach, and maybe a vacation house in Malibu! Ohh, how nice would that be?! And Trish and I are going to go shopping like, all the time and oh my gosh it's going to be so amaz-" I cut off my ramble when I notice a look of nervousness on Austin's face. "Austin, what's wrong?"

"Um...well I'm kind of nervous to ask you this because I know things have progressed kind of fast and we just technically got together this morning and I admitted my love for you and everything but uh..I was uh..wondering if maybe you..you know...wantedtobuyahousetogethersowecanlivetogethe r?"

I cock my head to the side, not catching what he said last. "Huh?"

"Ally, I want us to buy a house together so we can live together, and I can wake up to your beautiful face every morning." he says, while gently moving a tendril of hair behind my ear.

"Oh." is all I can say, kind of shocked. It's not that I don't love the idea, I just wasn't expecting it. At all.

He pulls his hands away from me, and I can see disappointment flashing in his eyes. "It's okay, Ally. I understand if that's moving way to fast for you and -" I cut him off by smashing my lips against his. He immediately responds, and his tounge skims my bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss. I allow him to, and move so my kness are now on either side of his body. His hands roam up my shirt, and to my chest. I grind my core against him, loving the moan it elicits from his lovely mouth. I pull back slightly, so I can whisper against his lips.

"I would love for us to live together, Austin. I love you."

I feel him smile, and his lips find mine again.

_**_)()*&&*%^%#%$#$%^^&*&*_)&*^&%$# #$%^&*_+(+(_*)*&&%^&^$##&*&^&)&_**^#$**_

_**Okay, everyone! So, there's you're really short but hopefully good update! **_

_**20 reviews gets you your next chapter, BUT if I can get 30 reviews, I'll make the next chapter a smutty one ;) As usual, tell me you're favorite part of the chapter in the story! And also, WHO IS EXCITED ABOUT PASS ME BY COMING OUT TOMORROW?! THIS GIRL~~~~ :O**_

_**I love you! I love you! I love you!**_

_**Toodles :)**_

_**-Paige/KKEquestrian**_


End file.
